


Of Quidditch and Tea Leaves

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 as Professors, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asshole Beaters, Bad Parents, Beater! Chenle, Bogarts, Chaser! Sungchan, Concussions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multi, Mutual Pining, Overzealous Flirting, Typical Hogwarts Shenanigans, Unwanted attention, lots of quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Chenle catches Jisung’s eye and winks. Jisung huffs, pointedly looking away while ignoring the blush on his cheeks. Chenle’s been flirting with him since fifth year. This is nothing new.Sungchan grits his teeth, rubbing up and down his arm with his hand. He glares at Chenle, and Jisung is completely unsurprised to see Chenle wink at him as well.What a flirt.orJisung's sixth year turns out to be more eventful than expected, with two cute quidditch boys and some telling tea leaves.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Of Quidditch and Tea Leaves

Jisung stuffs his hands in his pockets, puffing out his cheeks and huffing. It’s so cold he can see his breath. It’s late fall now and he’s walking to the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor is holding their first scrimmage of the year and Sungchan, being captain this year, invited him to come watch. 

So Jisung goes. What better way to spend his Tuesday evening than ignoring his homework? Not that he has any left. He finished it all earlier while he was studying in the Room of Requirement, his one place hidden from the rest of the castle. Aside from Sungchan and Chenle, of course. 

The sun shines through the trees, dipping lower in the sky. Jisung reaches the Quidditch pitch, taking his hands out of his pockets to walk up into the stands. He really should’ve brought gloves. Oh, well, too late now. He shrugs, reaching his usual seat by the back of the stands, sitting down on the cold wood. He can see the two teams at the bottom of the pitch, immediately recognizing Sungchan standing at the head of the team, gesturing with his hands. Jisung smiles to himself. He’s so cool. 

He can also spot Chenle’s bright blond head of hair over at the Hufflepuff team. He’s also captain, not that Jisung really cares. No, definitely not. Chenle wears a very determined look on his face as he talks to his team. Jisung would never admit it out loud, but he’s also pretty cool. 

Jisung taps his feet against the wood of the stands, trying to stay warm. He stuffs his hands back in his pockets, huddling in on himself. 

The teams begin to move, circling around the center of the pitch on their brooms. The quaffle goes up, and the match explodes into action. Sungchan snatches the quaffle out of the way, and Jisung pulls his hands out of his pockets to clap, the sound ringing out through the pitch. Sungchan races toward the opposite goal, expertly dodging the opponent’s chasers, and even twirling upside down to dodge a bludger. Just as he’s going to chuck the quaffle toward the bottom left goalhoop, a bludger collides with his arm, knocking off his aim. Jisung can practically hear Sungchan’s curse, and he looks across the pitch just in time to see Chenle pump his fist. 

Chenle catches Jisung’s eye and winks. Jisung huffs, pointedly looking away while ignoring the blush on his cheeks. Chenle’s been flirting with him since fifth year. This is nothing new. 

Sungchan grits his teeth, rubbing up and down his arm with his hand. He glares at Chenle, and Jisung is completely unsurprised to see Chenle wink at him as well. 

What a flirt. 

Jisung begrudgingly watches the rest of the game. He likes Quidditch, really, but he is cold, and once the sun sets it gets even colder. Eventually, the match ends, the Hufflepuff seeker catching the snitch and ending the game at 260 points to 100. It was a rather long game. 

Jisung stands, walking down the steps to the ground, where Sungchan walks over to him from the center of the pitch, broom still in hand. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, and he wears a lopsided smile. 

“Hey, Sungie,” he says. “I can’t believe you stayed for the whole game.” 

“He stayed to see us win, obviously.” Chenle saunters up next to Sungchan, throwing his free arm around his shoulder. 

“Oh, shove off.” Sungchan shrugs out from under him. 

“What’d you think of the match, Jisung?” Chenle asks brightly, clearly ignoring Sungchan. He rests his elbow on Sungchan’s shoulder, only to be pushed off. 

Jisung shrugs. “It was a pretty good match.” 

Chenle beams. “I’m glad to hear.” He winks. “Alright, I’ll see you two around.” He begins to walk away, waving and heading toward the Hufflepuff locker rooms. 

“Bye, Chenle,” Jisung says halfheartedly. He exchanges a look with Sungchan, breaking into a laugh. 

“He’s so funny,” Jisung says once they’re out of earshot, heading toward the Gryffindor locker rooms. “Annoying, but funny.” 

Sungchan hums. “He’s something alright. Don’t you ever get tired of the flirting?” 

Jisung shrugs. “It’s not too bad. I don’t mind it.”  _ Which probably means something more _ , his brain unhelpfully supplies. Jisung beats it back with a stick. He does  _ not _ have feelings for Chenle. 

“Just as long as you’re okay with it,” Sungchan says. 

Jisung nods. “How’s your arm, by the way? That first hit looked like it hurt.” 

Sungchan shrugs. “I mean, I don’t think anything’s broken.” 

“Just your pride?” 

Sungchan laughs. “Just my pride.” 

Jisung smiles, turning around as Sungchan changes out of his Quidditch robes. 

“Oof, yeah,” Sungchan says. “That’s a bruise alright.” 

Jisung turns on instinct, relieved to see he’s wearing a white undershirt. Sure enough, there’s a nasty purpling bruise on his arm. 

“Ouch.” Jisung grimaces. “That bites.” 

Sungchan shrugs. “It’s nothing new.” He flexes, and Jisung quickly looks in the opposite direction, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Just finish changing,” he mutters, turning around again. Sungchan laughs. 

“How were your classes?” Sungchan asks after a while. “You can turn around, by the way. Not that I wasn’t decent before.” 

“Whatever,” Jisung says. “And we had all the same classes today.” Jisung raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I guess, but I barely saw you in Care of Magical Creatures, you were so busy wooing the thestrals.” 

Jisung snorts. “Shut it. I wasn’t wooing anything.” 

“You woo Chenle, like, every day.” 

“I do not!” Jisung exclaims. Sungchan gives him an unimpressed look. “At least not on purpose.” Jisung smiles sheepishly. 

Sungchan laughs. “You’re cute. Come on, let’s go back to the castle before we’re locked out.” 

“Good call,” Jisung says. 

Sungchan tucks his broomstick away in the broom closet and they leave the locker rooms. Sungchan locks the door behind them, swinging the ring of keys around his finger. 

“Gotta go lock Hufflepuff’s too, come with me?” Sungchan asks. “With great power comes great responsibility.” 

Jisung laughs. “Now what muggle reference is that?” 

“Spiderman,” Sungchan says confidently. 

Jisung snorts. “Spiderman?” 

“Yeah,” Sungchan says. “He’s got spider powers.” 

“That’s …” Jisung begins to laugh. “That’s ridiculous!” 

“He has webs and super strength and super healing,” Sungchan says. “He fights all sorts of dudes, like The Rhino, or Green Goblin.” 

Jisung stares at him, bewildered. “You’re making this up.” 

“I am not! He’s a comic character. I am not—Hey! Quit laughing. I am not making this up!” 

Jisung is nearly in tears by the time they reach the Hufflepuff locker rooms, which Sungchan locks up before rounding on Jisung, sighing. 

“I haven’t even told you about the spidey sense yet,” Sungchan says, exasperated. 

Jisung blinks, then snorts. “The what?” 

“He has this spidey sense. He can sense things before they happen, like if I chucked a quaffle at your head you’d feel it coming. Oh, and he can stick to walls.” 

Jisung has to lean against the side of the stands to not fall over from laughing so hard. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Sungchan deadpans after a while. Jisung finally manages to calm down, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

“I needed that,” he says, bumping his shoulder against Sungchan’s as they walk. 

“I haven’t even told you about ant-man yet.” 

Jisung giggles. “About who?” 

Sungchan rolls his eyes fondly. “Why don’t we save ant-man for when we’re in the castle,” he says, throwing his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and tugging him along. 

They make their way up the hill, the sky growing darker and darker. Sungchan pulls out his wand, illuminating the tip of it so neither of them trip. 

“Did you finish your potions essay?” Sungchan asks. 

“Yeah,” Jisung says. “Right before your game, why?” 

Sungchan gives him a cheeky grin. 

“Absolutely not,” Jisung says. “You copied off the last one! You know Professor Ten’s gonna catch on. I do not want to get in trouble with him again, he might actually take it to Professor Qian and try to get my badge taken away.” 

Sungchan groans. “Come on, just this once?” 

“No way, you say that every time!” 

Sungchan curses under his breath, and Jisung rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. They reach the castle, the door to which is luckily unlocked, and they slip inside. 

“You two are in luck,” Professor Qian says. Jisung jumps, shocked to see Professor Qian in front of him.

“P-professor,” Jisung says. “I’m so sorry we cut it so close to curfew.” 

“It’s past curfew,” Professor Qian says sternly. “You’d be locked outside if not for your friend telling me you were still out there.” 

Jisung peers past Professor Qian, surprised to see Chenle leaning against the wall. He winks. 

“If it happens again, you’ll have to move your Quidditch scrimmages up, understood?” 

“Yes, Professor,” Sungchan says. 

“Good, now goodnight, you two. Don’t stay out so late again.” 

“Of course, Professor,” Jisung says. 

Professor Qian gives the slightest smile, then disappears down the hall, leaving them alone with Chenle. 

“What took you guys so long?” Chenle asks, pulling a piece of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum from his pocket and unwrapping it, popping it into his mouth. 

“Had to lock up the Hufflepuff locker rooms,” Sungchan says. “Your turn to return the keys, by the way.” Sungchan pulls said keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Chenle, who catches them with ease and drops them in his robe’s pocket. 

“It usually doesn’t take that long though?” Chenle furrows his brow. 

“Jisung slowed us down because he couldn’t stop laughing over Spiderman,” Sungchan deadpans. 

Jisung giggles. “He sticks to walls!” 

Chenle snorts. “Did you tell him about the Hulk?” 

Jisung blinks. “The  _ what? _ ” 

“Oh, god, not tonight. It is far too late. Chenle, you suck.” 

Chenle laughs. “Night, Jisung. Night, Sungchan. Don’t feel too bad about your loss.” 

“Don’t get too used to your win,” Sungchan retorts.

Chenle waves, walking off down the hall. 

“That wasn’t your best comeback,” Jisung says, glancing at his best friend. 

“Oh, shut up,” Sungchan says. “He’s always gloating. It drives me up the wall.” 

“I can still hear you, you know!” Chenle calls, turning around and walking backward. 

Sungchan flips him off. Chenle flips him off back, sticking out his tongue. Jisung laughs, shaking his head. Their little Quidditch rivalry is a bit ridiculous sometimes. 

“Come on,” Sungchan says. “Let’s get to bed before a professor catches us.” 

Jisung nods. “Yeah, good plan.” 

Before Jisung knows it, Sungchan is taking his wrist and pulling him down the hall. Jisung stumbles, his heart skipping a beat. He slips his hand into Sungchan’s. They hurry through the halls, giggling the whole way. They eventually reach the common rooms, slipping inside. Jisung quite likes the common rooms, especially at night. They’re warm and quiet, aside from the crackling fire. The Gryffindor common rooms have plush red couches around the fire, with the occasional forgotten scarf draped off the arm. There’s a table here or there, with wooden chairs around it. The common rooms are, surprisingly, empty. Void of any studying student. 

The two of them creep upstairs, careful to not wake up their roommates. 

“Goodnight, Channie,” Jisung whispers, giving a small smile and slipping into bed after changing, setting his wand on his bedside table. 

Sungchan smiles. “Goodnight, Sung.” 

  
  
  
  


Jisung is completely unsurprised when he reaches into his bag to find his quill is gone. He turns around in his chair, holding his hand out. 

“Yes, Park?” Chenle wears a smirk on his face. 

“Can I have my quill back?” Jisung tries to hide his annoyance. 

Chenle simply raises an eyebrow. 

“Can I have my quill back  _ please _ ?” Jisung glares at him. Chenle places his quill in his hand. 

“You’re welcome,” Chenle smiles. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, turning back to his work. 

“Next time, I think you should just tell him to fuck off,” Sungchan whispers. “Or maybe give him antlers.” 

Jisung laughs. “I’m not gonna give him antlers. Cute suggestion, though.” 

“How about sprouting leeks from his ears?” Sungchan asks. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“How about walrus tusks?” 

Jisung laughs again. “Channie, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” And he really doesn’t. 

“You don’t?” Chenle asks, plucking Jisung’s quill from his hand. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Jisung says. “I will curse you,” he threatens. 

Chenle smiles, handing Jisung his quill. “I’ll see you two around.” He walks up to the front of the classroom, handing in his work and slipping out the door. 

“He’s so … Merlin. I just don’t know what to make of him.”

“He’s a prat,” Sungchan scoffs. “He always bothers you.” 

“I told you, I don’t mind,” Jisung says. “Come on, let’s finish this dumb worksheet so we can go to potions.” 

“You’d really rather go to potions? Qian’s at least nice,” Sungchan says. 

Jisung snorts. “You mean you don’t think he’s got it out for us after last night?” 

“Nah.” Sungchan shakes his head. “Qian’s forgiving.” 

“I hope.” Jisung bites his lip. 

“Relax. You’re not gonna lose your badge because you missed curfew once. Besides, it was my fault.” Sungchan nudges his shoulder against Jisung’s. 

“It was partially your fault.” Jisung glances at Sungchan. Sungchan’s cute. 

“Mostly my fault,” Sungchan says. 

“Do your work.” Jisung turns back to his own. 

Sungchan snorts. “Alright, Mr. Prefect.” 

Jisung elbows him, focusing on his Charms work. Jisung doesn’t mind work. He finds it to be rather peaceful. 

“Pst, Jisung. What’s the answer to number five?” 

And suddenly, the wonderful peace shatters. 

“Literally how do you not know what  _ bombarda _ does?” 

Sungchan shrugs. 

“We learned that during our third year!” Jisung hisses. 

Sungchan waves him off. “Yeah, yeah.” He peers over at Jisung’s paper. “Thanks.” 

Jisung scoffs, pulling his paper away and adjusting himself so that he’s blocking the paper from Sungchan’s view. Sungchan laughs, poking him in the side. 

“Quit bugging me. I’d actually like to finish on time,” Jisung grumbles, turning back to his work and hurriedly scribbling down answers. He eventually finishes, standing and walking up to the front, handing Professor Qian his paper. 

“Thanks, Mr. Park,” Professor Qian says. 

Jisung nods, smiling. “You’re welcome, Professor.” 

“Don’t let Jung cheat off of you too much.” Professor Qian winks. “I’ll see you at class tomorrow.” 

Jisung laughs. “See you then.” He returns to his seat to grab his bag. 

“Wait,” Sungchan whines. “Don’t leave without me.” 

“I won’t,” Jisung says, taking a seat. He’s too whipped to leave without him. 

“What’s number seventeen?” Sungchan whispers not two seconds later. 

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Come on,” Sungchan says. “It’s the last one.” 

“The bubble head charm,” Jisung tells him. “Now go turn it in so we aren’t late.” 

“Dude.” Sungchan stands. “We’re gonna get there five minutes early at this rate.” 

Jisung shrugs. “Fine by me.” 

Sungchan gives him a look, walking up to Professor Qian and handing in his paper. Jisung grabs his bag, meeting Sungchan by the door.

“Come on,” Jisung says, offering his hand. Sungchan beams, taking it and following Jisung through the busy halls toward the dungeons. 

Sungchan’s hand is very nice to hold; warm and slightly larger than Jisung’s own. They don’t lace fingers, just pressing palms to palms. Jisung doesn’t mind. It’s more relaxed this way. Jisung could hold Sungchan’s hand all —  _ thunk _ . 

Jisung’s foot goes straight through the trick step, and he yelps, nearly falling down the rest of the staircase if not for Sungchan grabbing onto him. 

“Jisung, you’ve been falling into that step for six years!” Sungchan laughs, one of his arms around Jisung’s chest, holding him up. He helps Jisung out of the trick step and the two keep walking. Jisung’s cheeks are on fire, partially because of Sungchan and also because he’s embarrassed. You think he’d know to look out for the step after so long. 

“You remembered your potions essay, right?” Sungchan asks. 

Jisung scoffs. “Of course I did.” He reaches into his bag to pull it out. “It’s in my …” he trails off, unable to find it in his bag. Jisung stops walking, opening his messenger bag and looking inside. “Fuck.” 

“Just summon it,” Sungchan says. 

“That’ll only work if someone’s going through the portrait hole,” Jisung replies. 

Sungchan grimaces. “Want me to go with you?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just let Professor Ten know where I went?” Jisung asks. 

Sungchan gives a thumbs up. “I gotchu.” 

Jisung smiles, turning on his heel and hurrying back up the staircase. He’s careful to jump over the trick step this time. He hums to himself while he hurries through the halls, slipping through crowds as all the classes release at once. Jisung curses under his breath. It’ll be a lot harder to get around now. 

He eventually makes it to the common rooms, slipping inside and hurrying upstairs. The scroll is sitting on his bedside table, right where he left it. He snatches it, stuffing it in his bag and running out of the dorm. Jisung lightly jogs to the dungeons, heading in just as his watch beeps, signalling the start of class. 

“So sorry, Professor,” Jisung says, walking up to the front and handing Professor Ten his essay. 

“Well, you made it,” Professor Ten says with a smile. “So well done.” 

Jisung grins, nodding to him before heading back to his bench seat next to Sungchan, dropping his bag. There’s a worksheet at his seat. 

“You must’ve run fast,” Sungchan says, impressed. 

“Just because I don’t do quidditch with you guys doesn’t mean I’m not athletic,” Jisung says, giving him a light shove. 

Professor Ten begins to speak before Sungchan can reply. 

“Good morning class,” Professor Ten greets. 

“Good morning, Professor,” the class choruses. 

Professor Ten smiles thinly. “So today we will be discussing poison antidotes,” he says. “As you all know, there are plenty of various antidotes to plenty of various poisons. Today I’ll just be giving you a worksheet about what antidotes go to what poisons. No need to stress, all the answers are somewhere in your books.”

Sungchan frowns. “More worksheets?” he grumbles. “That’s two classes we’ve been doing worksheets.” 

Jisung chuckles. Sungchan much prefers the more hands-on part of learning magic. Jisung likes both. So he pulls out his textbook and begins to search for the answers. He manages to get three answers down before Sungchan pokes him with the end of his quill. 

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look. “Yes?” 

“What the fuck is a bezoar?” Sungchan asks, bewildered. 

“It comes from a goat’s stomach,” Jisung answers. 

Sungchan wrinkles his nose. “That’s so gross. What does it do?” 

“Well, if someone’s being poisoned, you just put it in their mouth and it saves their life.” 

Sungchan makes the most disgusted face possible. Jisung bites back a laugh. 

“That’s so gross!” he hisses. “It comes from a goat and you put it in your mouth?!” 

Jisung finally laughs. “Dude, it’s better than being dead.” 

Sungchan wrinkles his nose again. “That’s fair, I guess.”

“Exactly.” Jisung turns back to his worksheet, flipping through his book to find the answers. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says, three questions later. 

Jisung sighs. “Yes?” 

“Oh, come on. This is only the second time I’ve asked you something! No need to look so put off.” 

Jisung laughs. “Yeah, yeah. What is it?” 

“What exactly is a glumbubble?” 

Jisung stifles a giggle. “It’s glumbumble, not glumbubble. And it’s an insect. Looks kinda like a bee? Very sad.” 

“That’s … sad.” 

“Yeah,” Jisung says. “We’ll be learning about them later this year.” 

Sungchan gives him a look. “Then how do you already know about them?” 

“Um.” Jisung flushes. “I was chatting with Professor Lee while you were at practice? And he showed me them.” 

Sungchan nods slowly. “So what does the treacle treat?” 

“It treats hysteria caused by …” Jisung trails off, checking his worksheet. “Alihotsy leaves.” 

“The fuck are those?” 

“Leaves,” Jisung deadpans. 

Sungchan blinks. “You know, somehow I could’ve figured that bit out for myself, but thanks.” 

Jisung laughs. “They’re like, a plant,” he says between giggles. 

“One again. Got that bit,” Sungchan says, amused. 

“Like, a plant that causes hysteria.” 

“I think you might’ve told me that part already.” 

Jisung laughs harder, facepalming. “You’re insufferable.” 

Sungchan throws his hands up. “Hey, man, I’m just curious about this plant.” 

Jisung giggles. “It’s got a pink stem?” 

Sungchan lights up. “There’s something I didn’t know.” 

Jisung shakes his head fondly. “You are too much sometimes, Channie.” 

Sungchan shrugs. “I do what I do.” 

Jisung smiles softly, turning back to his own worksheet. He swings his legs back and forth while he works, going between jotting answers down and flipping through his textbook. It’s easy enough, aside from Sungchan poking him every two questions. He does his best to help him out either way. What can he say? He’s weak to that stupid smile of his. 

Soon enough, Jisung’s handing in his worksheet and returning to his table. He picks up his bag. 

“Nooo,” Sungchan says. “Don’t leave without me.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes fondly. “You know I won’t, but hurry up. I’m hungry.” 

Sungchan makes a face. “I would be faster if you just helped me.” 

Jisung shakes his head. “No way. I already helped you with five questions.” 

“There are like, twenty questions!” Sungchan exclaims. 

“Exactly. I already helped you with a quarter of them,” Jisung deadpans. “You have like, two left.” 

“Yes. Two left. Please help me,” Sungchan says. 

“Nope.” 

“Pleaaase.” 

“Nope.” 

“I’ll do your homework for you?” Sungchan tries. Jisung gives him a look. “Of course. You enjoy doing homework. How could I forget?” Sungchan grumbles, flipping through his textbook again, jotting down another answer. 

“See? You did that one all by yourself,” Jisung says encouragingly. 

“Shut up,” Sungchan says. “I’m ignoring you.” 

Jisung laughs. This’ll last five minutes tops. 

Sure enough, about three minutes later Sungchan groans, dropping his head on the desk. “I can’t find the last one.” He looks up at Jisung pleadingly. 

“Alright.” Jisung caves. “Which one is it?” 

“Phoenix tears,” Sungchan says. “I can’t find anything about them.” 

“Oh. Yeah, um, that wasn’t in the book. Those cure basilisk venom,” Jisung says. Sungchan nods slowly, jotting down the answer. 

“You do know about basilisks, right?” Jisung asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Big snake, kills people when they look at it, used to be one in the castle. Yep.” Sungchan stands. “See, Sung, I do know some things.” He winks, heading up to hand in his worksheet. Jisung flushes. Sungchan doesn’t usually wink at him like that. Chenle winks he’s used to. Sungchan winks he is not. 

“Come on,” Sungchan says, returning to the bench and picking up his bag. “My stomach just growled. I think it’s trying to tell me something.” 

Jisung laughs. “You think?” He stands, following Sungchan out of the dungeons, waving goodbye to Professor Ten. 

“I think I’m gonna go grab Walnut,” Jisung says. “I left her in her cage this morning but I miss having her in my pocket.”

Sungchan gives him a look. 

“Oh, just go without me.” Jisung skips the trick step. “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall.” 

Sungchan nods, smiling. “See you in a bit.” 

Jisung takes his time walking through the halls. There’s no need to hurry. He reaches the Gryffindor common rooms relatively quickly either way, slipping through the portrait hole and upstairs to his dorm. He takes Walnut’s cage from its spot on the floor and opens it up. 

“Walnut,” he calls. “Come out.” 

A tiny brown hamster pokes its head out from the small plastic igloo inside the cage. Jisung holds his hand out, and Walnut makes her way over to Jisung, who picks her up out of the cage. 

“Hi Walnut,” Jisung says, cradling her in his palms. She wiggles her nose, snuggling up in his palm. “I’m gonna put you in my pocket.” He places her in his front pocket, giving her a moment to adjust before placing the cage back on the floor and leaving the dorms. Jisung walks to the Great Hall, not wanting to disturb Walnut. He’s extra careful not to get caught in the trick step on his way down. 

When he finally makes it to the Great Hall, he’s completely unsurprised to see Sungchan and Chenle chattering away at the Gryffindor table. Jisung walks up to them, sitting down next to Sungchan and piling food onto his plate. 

“Hey, Jisung,” Chenle greets him. “As it turns out, Sungchan does have some taste.” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Does he now?” 

“Yeah. He also thinks the Chudley Cannons suck. It’s the smartest thing he’s said all year.” 

“I’m right here, you know,” Sungchan says, annoyed. 

“Oh.” Chenle pretends to look surprised. “Hi, Sungchan.” 

Sungchan reaches across the table, smacking Chenle as he laughs. Jisung shakes his head fondly, continuing to eat his lunch. 

“You guys ready for Herbology later?” Chenle asks. 

“Yeah,” Jisung says, as Sungchan shakes his head. 

“That doesn’t count, you’re always ready,” Chenle says, waving flippantly. 

“I—Then why’d you ask?” Jisung splutters. 

Chenle only laughs, taking another bite of his food. Jisung and Sungchan exchange a look. 

They never formally became friends with Chenle—Jisung still doesn’t know if Sungchan and Chenle really are friends. One day Chenle just sat down with them at lunch and the three of them have been having their meals together and hanging out ever since. Even if Sungchan and Chenle still have their little Quidditch rivalry, they all still get along pretty well. 

“I asked Jeongin Yang—You guys know Jeongin, right? Slytherin?” Chenle asks. 

“Chenle, you’ve asked us this like, five times. Yes we know Jeongin,” Sungchan says, a fond smile on his face. 

“Oh, well, Jeongin said we’re doing snargaluff pods in Herbology today. What the fuck is a snargaluff pod?” Chenle looks to Jisung. Sungchan stares at him expectantly as well. 

Jisung flushes. “Oh, um. They’re pretty weird,” he says, avoiding their eyes. “They’re like, uh.” They keep staring at him, only making him even more flustered. “Can you guys stop staring at me?” he mutters. 

“Oh! Sorry, Sungie,” Chenle says quickly, turning back to his food. 

“Sorry.” Sungchan does the same. 

“It’s like a stump,” Jisung says. “And inside of it is a pod that we have to retrieve.”

“Ohhh,” Chenle says. “Is it, like, easy to retrieve?” 

“Um. Not really.” Jisung laughs awkwardly. “It kinda will snatch you with its vines.” 

“Great,” Chenle mutters. “I can’t wait.” 

“Come on,” Sungchan says. “It’ll be fun.” He sets his fork down. “Besides, we can just get Jisung to help us out.” 

Jisung scoffs. “You cannot ‘just get Jisung to help you out.’ I’m not gonna do all the work for you.” He crosses his arms. 

Chenle hums. “Sure you won’t.” 

“I won’t!” Jisung argues. 

“Alright, Jisungie.” Chenle winks. Jisung flushes, pointedly turning back to his food. 

He’s not gonna do all the work for them. Not this time. 

  
  
  
  


He ends up doing all the work for them. He doesn’t mean to, they just both really suck. Jisung retrieves three snargaluff pods from his plant, dropping them in the bucket before turning to help Chenle, whose arm is stuck in the plant. 

Jisung pries open the stump so Chenle is able to remove his arm, pod in hand. 

“Thanks!” Chenle exclaims. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says. Jisung turns to see Sungchan also stuck with his arm in the trunk. Jisung easily paralyzes the snargaluff plant, allowing Sungchan to remove his hand with the pod. 

“I just don’t get how you’re so good at Herbology,” Chenle says. “And Charms, and Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, and—” 

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbles, cheeks flaming. 

“The only thing I’m good at is Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Chenle says. “I guess Arithmancy, too.” 

“That’s because those are the only classes you pay attention in,” Sungchan pipes up.

“Hey, I try to pay attention in Potions, it’s just boring.” Chenle sticks his hand in the snargaluff plant again, then yanks it out a couple of seconds later, pod in hand. “Hey!” he exclaims. “I did it!” 

“Nice work,” Jisung says, grabbing another pod from his own plant and dropping it in his bucket. 

“Sungchannie, do you pay attention in any of your classes?” Chenle asks. 

“Um, sure. I pay attention in …” Sungchan trails off. “Transfiguration.” He snaps. 

Chenle looks to Jisung, raising an eyebrow. 

“He is telling the truth,” Jisung says. “That’s the only time he doesn’t ask me for answers.” 

“Hey, in my defense, I don’t ask you for Alchemy help either,” Sungchan says. 

“True.” Jisung swats away one of the vines that’s attacking his hand. “But I also don’t take Alchemy so …” 

Sungchan waves his hand dismissively. “Details.”

Jisung chuckles, sticking his hand back in the plant only to find he’s already retrieved all the pods. He pulls his hand out. 

“I’m gonna go wash off,” he says. “You two are on your own.” 

Chenle and Sungchan exchange a look, gulping. Jisung laughs, walking over to the sink in the corner, taking off his gloves and washing his hands just for good measure. When he returns, Sungchan and Chenle are chatting animatedly. Sungchan stops talking, instead attempting to tug his arm out of the snargaluff stump. Jisung decides not to walk over to them and instead watches them from afar as Chenle attempts to help him escape. They manage to yank Sungchan’s hand out of the snargaluff stump, but they use too much force, and both of them land on the floor, Chenle half on top of Sungchan. Cheeks red, Chenle rolls off, lying on his back next to Sungchan. Jisung stifles a laugh, walking over to them.

“We got a pod?” Sungchan says, holding up the slimy pod. 

“I can see that,” Jisung laughs. “Are you guys gonna get up?” 

Chenle shakes his head, his cheeks still flushed. “Nope. The plant wins. I retire.” 

“Wow. You give up pretty easily.” Sungchan smirks. 

“I’m not giving up!” Chenle exclaims, pushing himself up to sit and rolling up his sleeves. He scrambles to his feet, sticking his hand inside the stump once again. 

Jisung and Sungchan exchange a look. Sungchan winks. Jisung laughs, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna go—” he begins to say. 

“Wait!” Chenle yelps. He pouts. “Stay with us.” 

Jisung flushes. “Um, I was just gonna go to the Room of Requirement and do some work before Astronomy.” 

“But then we’ll miss you,” Chenle says, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world and it doesn’t mean anything more. 

“Oh.” Jisung blinks. This is new. He looks at Sungchan, who nods. They both look at him hopefully.

Jisung sighs. “Oh, alright.” He drops his bag again, walking over to stand in between them. “But hurry up and get the snargaluff pods already,” he grumbles. “I have work to do.” He huffs, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

“Always so studious.” Chenle smiles fondly. There’s a glint in his eyes that Jisung can’t decipher. Something warm, tender. 

The moment is ruining by the disgusting squelch as Chenle sticks his hand in the stump again for another snargaluff pod. 

“So. First Quidditch match this weekend,” Chenle says brightly. “Will you guys be there? We’re playing Slytherin.” 

“You know I’ll be there,” Sungchan says, dropping a pod into the bucket. “I think I got them all, I’m gonna go wash my hands.” 

Chenle nods. “Jisung? How about you?” he asks hopefully. 

“Um. I mean, I guess I’ll go.”

Chenle beams. He cheers, attempting to pull his hand from the stump only for the vines to wrap around his wrist. Chenle winces. Jisung waves his wand, paralyzing the plant. 

“Thanks,” Chenle huffs. “This stupid plant. I cannot wait to be done with it. What do the snargaluff pods even do?” 

Jisung pauses. “I’m … actually not sure.” 

Chenle hums. “That’s alright. We can look it up.” 

“I’m back!” Sungchan returns. “Did Jisung agree to go to the game?” 

Jisung nods. 

“Yep!” Chenle says brightly. “He’ll be there.” 

“Great.” Sungchan smiles softly. “I’d hate to go alone.” Jisung meets his eyes, smiling. Sungchan winks, and Jisung hurriedly looks away, his cheeks pinkening. Sungchan always makes him so flustered. 

“I think that’s the last one!” Chenle exclaims, yanking his hand out of the stump, dropping the pod into the bucket. 

“Nice work,” Jisung says. 

“Thanks! I’m gonna go wash my hands now.” Chenle walks off. 

“Thank Merlin. You two took forever,” Jisung says. He walks over and picks up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. 

Chenle returns shortly, and the trio head out. They end up in the Room of Requirement, spread out across multiple beanbags. 

“Jisung,” Chenle begins. 

“No.” 

“Oh, come on. I was just gonna ask you about the Charms essay.” 

“Exactly. No.” 

Chenle pouts, turning back to his parchment. He moves too fast, his elbow catching the bottle of ink and knocking it over. 

“Oh no!” Chenle yelps, scrambling to straighten the bottle, which has already spilled on half of his essay. He pouts. “Shit.” 

Jisung waves his wand, cleaning up the ink spill and the paper. 

“Oh! Thanks,” Chenle says. “That makes things much easier.” 

Jisung smiles. “You’re welcome.” 

“But—”

“Nope.” 

Chenle pouts again. “Come on, Jisungie.” 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat at the nickname. “No way.” 

“Hey, Jisung,” Sungchan says. 

“No!” 

Sungchan laughs. “Come on.” 

Jisung stands up from his beanbag, grabbing his stuff and crossing the room to the far corner, plopping down again to door his work. He can hear Sungchan and Chenle’s loud complaints and laughs. He manages to get his Charms and Potions work done before he can hear quiet footsteps behind him. 

Jisung freezes, and he’s just about to turn around when someone pokes him in the side. 

“Boo!” Sungchan exclaims, sitting down next to Jisung. “How’s it going?” 

“I finished my Charms and Potions work,” Jisung says. “Now I’m working on Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“You’re so productive,” Sungchan says fondly. “But it’s dinner time.” 

“Oh.” Jisung checks his watch. “Is it?” 

“Yep.” Sungchan stands. “Come on.” 

Jisung quickly packs up his bag, standing and following Sungchan back to the beanbags, where Chenle’s packing his bag. 

“Did you guys manage to get any work done?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle and Sungchan exchange a look. 

“Um, yeah, sure, definitely,” Sungchan says, at the same time that Chenle says “Yeah. Absolutely. Loads of work, loads.” 

“You liars,” Jisung laughs. “You spent the whole time arguing about Quidditch, didn’t you?” 

Chenle scoffs. “Absolutely not. I don’t even know what Quidditch is.” 

“Yeah, what he said. Let’s go to dinner,” Sungchan says. 

Jisung laughs, shaking his head. “You two are ridiculous.” 

And yet he likes them all the same. 

  
  
  
  


“Wait, Jisung,” Chenle says. They’re just about to go their separate ways—Jisung and Sungchan to the stands, Chenle to the locker rooms. Chenle sucks in a breath, appearing the slightest bit nervous. 

“Yeah?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle takes off his scarf, wrapping it around Jisung’s neck instead. Jisung’s cheeks flush. 

“You’ll cheer for me, right?” Chenle asks hopefully. 

Jisung smiles. “Of course.” 

Chenle smiles softly. “Thanks. I’ll, um, I’ll see you after?” 

Jisung nods. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks. See you, Sungie.” 

Jisung gives a small wave. “Bye.” 

And with that, Chenle disappears into the locker rooms. 

“You look cute in yellow and black,” Sungchan says, amused. 

Jisung flushes. “Thanks.” Jisung almost forgot he was standing there the entire time. 

Awkward. 

“So, you and Chenle, huh?” Sungchan asks. 

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbles, giving him a shove. Sungchan laughs. 

“Come on,” Sungchan says. “I want to get good seats.” He takes Jisung’s wrist, pulling him along. Jisung slips his hand down into Sungchan’s, not missing how Sungchan’s cheeks pinken. Jisung smirks. Maybe he’s not the only one who gets flustered. 

They make their way up the stands, getting spots at the very front. 

“Who d’you think is gonna win?” Jisung asks, dropping Sungchan’s hand to place his hands on the railing. 

“Definitely the puffs,” Sungchan says. “There’s no way Slytherin wins this. Hufflepuff’s a beast this year.” 

“Really?” Jisung asks. 

“Oh yeah. Chenle’s incredible, and their keeper is really good too.” 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat at the mention of Chenle. He brings a hand up, holding the scarf Chenle so tenderly wrapped around his neck. 

Sungchan snorts. “But seriously. Slytherin would have to play dirty to win.” He gulps. “Which they might.” 

Jisung grimaces. “I sure hope they don’t.” 

“Oh! There!” Sungchan points as the players walk out onto the field. The stands are growing busier and busier, the buzz of chatter filling the air. Chenle leads the Hufflepuff team, standing proudly in his yellow and black robes, a grin on his face. He looks up, spotting Sungchan and Jisung and waving. Jisung smiles, giving a thumbs up. Next to him, Sungchan cheers loudly. 

Jisung’s excited. He enjoys Quidditch games. They’re always really exciting and fun. 

Sungchan places his hand on the railing next to Jisung’s, and tentatively, Jisung places his hand on top of Sungchan’s. He peers at Sungchan, pleased to see him smiling, a light blush on his cheeks. 

The quaffle is thrown into the sky. Roaring cheers echo throughout the stands, and Sungchan is no exception. The game begins, Hufflepuff’s number seven snatching the ball and streaming toward the opposite goalpost. 

“And Kim from Hufflepuff has possession of the quaffle!” Donghyuck Lee, the announcer shouts. “It looks like she’s got a pretty clear direction and—Oh! A nice save from Zhong, knocking the bludger out of the way just in time.” 

Jisung and Sungchan both cheer loudly as Chenle takes off again, bat in hand. 

“And the quaffle goes into the far goal post! That’s ten points for Hufflepuff! And now the quaffle is in possession of Slytherin chaser Jaemin Na. Easily the hottest on the team, has a very nice—Ow! Hey, Professor, I was gonna say face, just face.” 

“No worries, Professor Kim, I can take things from here,” says Yangyang Liu, the other announcer. “As my partner and crime was about to say, he has a very nice face and very nice muscles and—Ow! Alright, damn.” He clears his throat. “Slytherin has the quaffle. Na is flying on a broomstick.” His voice falls flat. “Ow! Okay, fine.” 

“And Slytherin has the quaffle! Na flies toward the goal post.” Donghyuck takes over. “And he’s—Ouch! That looks like it hurt. Zhong hits a bludger that hits Na’s arm just as he’s about to throw! Knocking the quaffle out of his hand and right into Hufflepuff Kai Huening’s open hands. Huening takes off toward the opposing goal post!” 

Jisung watches in awe as Chenle and the other Hufflepuff beater flank Huening, number six, hitting away the bludgers with ease. Man, Jisung thinks, Chenle must be really strong. 

“And Hufflepuff scores again! Making the score 20-0 for Hufflepuff. Now Na looks pissed, which is great for me because he’s hot when he’s mad,” Donghyuck announces. “Not now, Professor, I’m busy announcing. And Slytherin’s Na gets the quaffle. He passes it to number five, Choi, who quickly tosses it back to Na just as a bludger collides with the end of his broomstick and ouch! That’s gonna send him out of the game. A tricky play by Zhong. Not illegal, but a bit of a dick move.” 

“That definitely bites,” Sungchan says. The end of Choi’s broom has broken, splintered half off as he drifts down to the bottom of the field. “Chenle better not pull that move against me.” 

Jisung chuckles. “I’m sure he wouldn’t. He and Choi have a bit of a thing, remember? Choi used to make fun of him fourth year.” 

“Oh right,” Sungchan says. “I remember now. Well, then go Chenle!” 

“Oh! What’s that?” Yangyang calls. “It looks like Hufflepuff’s Jiwoo Kim has spotted the snitch! She’s flying fast, ladies and gents, and she’s going into a dive and uh oh, there’s a bludger headed her way that—Aha! Blocked perfectly by Zhong, he is on fire today, people. Truly on fire.” 

Jisung watches in anticipation as Oh flies faster and faster, only to be harshly body-slammed into by one of the Slytherin beaters. Jisung winces as she spins through the air, gripping her broom tightly. She manages to recover, speeding off in the opposite direction. Chenle flips the beater off. 

“A foul move from Slytherin’s Byun. Actually foul. Like no, really, that gets a foul,” Yangyang says. “Very dirty move.” 

Jisung briefly tunes out the announcers, watching Chenle speed across the pitch. He’s so attractive while flying. Chenle pauses in the air, surveying the pitch. Jisung can hear a faint whistle. He looks around the pitch, spotting a bludger headed straight toward Chenle. 

“Look out!” Jisung shouts. Chenle must hear him, because he turns his head, but not quickly enough to register and fly out of the way. The bludger collides with the side of Chenle’s head, knocking him off his broom. Jisung scrambles, yanking his wand out of his pocket and throwing his arm out. 

_ “Arresto Momentum!”  _ Jisung shouts, slowing Chenle’s fall just before he hits the ground. He lands softly, but then doesn’t move. 

Sungchan gulps. “Nice catch.” 

Jisung doesn’t move, his gaze trained on Chenle. He still hasn’t moved. Coach Seo is racing onto the pitch, hurrying over to him. 

Jisung is terrified. His mind is spinning. Chenle’s unconscious. He just took a bludger to the head. He just fell off his broom. If Jisung hadn’t slowed his fall ...

“Jisung,” Sungchan says. “Come on, we should go down to see him.” 

Jisung sucks air into his lungs. It was going  _ so _ well. Chenle was doing brilliantly. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says again. Jisung jumps, snapping around to look at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I—Chenle—he …” Jisung gulps. “Is he okay?”

“He will be,” Sungchan says easily. “Injuries are common in Quidditch.” 

“But he just …” Jisung’s at a loss for words. 

“Sungie.” Sungchan takes his wand from his hand, then takes his hand, lacing their fingers. “Let’s go down and see him.” 

Coach Seo has carried Chenle off the pitch at this point, and Jisung can’t see him anymore. 

“Here.” Sungchan hands Jisung back his wand, which he pockets. Sungchan pulls him over to the stairs and down the stands. 

“Is he okay?” Jisung asks again. 

“He’s gonna be,” Sungchan says, squeezing Jisung’s hand. They walk around the outside of the pitch, reaching the side where Chenle fell. 

Sungchan doesn’t hesitate going into the locker rooms. Jisung hides behind him, peeking around him to see Chenle, luckily, sitting upright on one of the benches, Coach Seo next to him with a hand on his back. He’s no longer wearing his long Quidditch robe. 

Jisung’s shoulders sag. He’s just so relieved to see him awake. 

“Hi,” Chenle croaks. 

“Hey,” Sungchan says. Jisung doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even know what to say. He wants to run over to Chenle, to hold him tightly and not let go. 

But he can’t, so he simply gives Chenle a small wave. 

“I’m okay,” Chenle says. He looks exhausted, swaying slightly. Jisung has a feeling he’d fall over if not for Coach Seo’s hand on his back. 

“I think he might have a concussion,” Coach Seo says. “We were just about to head up to the castle. Madam Lee should have a potion he can take.” 

A concussion … Jisung gulps. He just wants Chenle to be okay. 

“Jisung,” Chenle says softly, making eye contact with Jisung. “Quit looking so worried.” 

“S-sorry,” Jisung says. 

“Silly. I’m okay.” Chenle smiles. “I just … feel a bit nauseous. Um, and my head hurts. But you’re less blurry than you were before so …” 

“That’s good at least,” Sungchan snorts. “Well, come on. We should get you up to the castle.” Sungchan drops Jisung’s hand, walking over to Chenle and offering a hand. Chenle takes it, standing and stumbling. Sungchan catches him with ease, holding Chenle up. Jisung hurries over, hovering around them, unsure of how to help. 

Chenle slowly straightens, releasing Sungchan’s hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

“Do you want to just get on my back?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle silently nods. Coach Seo helps him onto Sungchan’s back. 

“Do you boys have him?” Coach Seo asks. “I have to ref the game.” 

“Yeah,” Sungchan says. “We’ve got him.” 

Coach Seo nods. “Thanks.” 

They head out of the locker rooms. 

“Jisung,” Chenle mumbles after a while. They’re about halfway up to the castle. 

“Yeah?” Jisung asks, walking next to them. Chenle sticks out his hand. Jisung takes it embarrassingly quickly, squeezing. Holding Chenle’s hand is a lot more different than holding Sungchan’s. For one, Chenle’s hands are smaller than his, and calloused, probably from Quidditch, even if he wears Quidditch gloves. 

They reach the castle, walking in one of the back doors and heading up to the hospital wing. 

Chenle is mostly asleep by the time they’re knocking on Madam Jieun Lee’s door. 

“Oh, dear,” Madam Lee says, ushering them into the hospital wing. She helps Chenle down from Sungchan’s back and into one of the hospital beds. Chenle sighs, sinking into the pillows. 

“Sit up,” Madam Lee orders, potion in hand. Sungchan helps Chenle sit. “Concussion, I’m assuming?” Madam Lee asks. Sungchan nods. She hands Chenle the potion, which he drinks slowly. 

Jisung tentatively takes a seat on the chair next to the bed and opposite Sungchan. Chenle finishes drinking the potion, handing the bottle back to Madam Lee. 

“Now,” Madam Lee says. “I want you to rest for the next seven days while you’re healing. That means no magic, no worksheets, no potions, and absolutely no Quidditch.” 

Chenle frowns. “But Madam Lee, that leaves me with, like, nothing to do.” 

“I’m sure your friends can keep your company while you aren’t in class,” Madam Lee says. “You can still go around the castle—unless your dizziness continues—but you mustn't go to your classes. Now, can I trust you not to use magic for the next week or am I holding onto your wand for the time being.” 

“You can trust me,” Chenle says. 

Jisung has a feeling that trusting him is a mistake, but he can’t imagine going around without his wand, so he doesn’t say anything. 

“Good,” Madam Lee says. “Now, how are you feeling?” 

“Loads better,” Chenle says. “Hungry, but better.” 

“Well, it is nearing dinner time. Why don’t you boys go have an early dinner? And you two—make sure he rests well tonight.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Sungchan says. 

She smiles. “Good. I want you to come back here tomorrow for more potion, and remember, nothing strenuous until next Saturday, okay?” 

Chenle sighs. “Alright.” He frowns. Jisung tentatively reaches out, offering his hand. Chenle takes it without a word, holding on tightly. 

“Good. Be sure to visit everyday so I can give you your potion.”

Chenle nods. “Sounds good.” 

“Good. Try to stick to the common rooms and remember: No magic.” 

“Yes, Madam Lee,” Chenle grumbles, frowning still. Madam Lee smiles, patting Chenle’s head before disappearing to go check on other patients. 

“This fucking sucks,” Chenle grumbles, crossing one of his arms. 

“I’m sorry, Lele,” Sungchan says apologetically. “This really does suck.” 

“I can’t play Quidditch for a week! Or use magic! That’s bullshit! All because some asshole hit me in the head with a bludger. There’s no reason to even hit a bludger at a beater anyways unless you’re intentionally trying to hurt them!” Chenle’s frown deepens. He sinks further into the pillows. “This is so not cool.” 

“Think of it this way,” Sungchan says. “If this was the muggle world, you’d be out for like, a month.” 

“I guess,” Chenle mutters. “Still sucks.” 

Jisung squeezes his hand. “It’ll be done before you know it.” 

“You guys’ll keep me company, right?” Chenle asks hopefully. “When you aren’t in class.” 

“Of course,” Sungchan says. 

“Thanks.” Chenle smiles. “Can we go down to the Quidditch pitch? I want to change.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sungchan says. Chenle drops Jisung’s hand, slipping out of bed on Jisung’s side. He tentatively stands, swaying slightly. Jisung hurriedly wraps his arm around Chenle’s waist. 

“You okay?” Jisung asks. Chenle nods. 

“Just a bit dizzy,” he mutters. “I’m fine.” At first he doesn’t pull away, instead leaning into Jisung. Jisung looks over at Sungchan, surprised. Sungchan (unhelpfully) winks. 

“Alright,” Chenle says. “Let’s roll.” 

Jisung snorts. “Alright.” He drops his arm from Chenle’s waist, taking his hand instead. Chenle’s cheeks turn the slightest bit pink. Chenle holds out his hand, which Sungchan takes, smiling. 

Hand in hand, they head down to the Quidditch pitch. Chenle does pretty well, only stumbling a bit at the beginning. 

Chenle pushes open the door to the locker rooms and makes a confused sound. 

“The game’s over already?” Chenle asks, frowning. Jisung peers past him to see the rest of Chenle’s teammates scattered around. One of them is wrapping their arm, another their wrist. 

“Slytherin steamrolled after you left,” Yerim Choi says, wrapping her arm. “Byun is brutal.” 

“He’s a fucking bastard,” Taehyun Kang says, his arms crossed. “Coach Seo was pissed after that move he pulled against you. That was just dirty.” 

“How’s your head, by the way?” Kai Huening asks, leaning against one of the rows of lockers. 

“Just a concussion,” Chenle says. “I won’t be able to make practice on Tuesday or Thursday.” He grimaces. “You guys can lead it, right?” 

“Yeah, we got it,” Kang says. “No worries.” 

“How are the rest of you?” Chenle asks worriedly, nodding toward his injured teammates.

“Nothing Madam Lee can’t fix.” Choi finishes wrapping her arm. She turns over her hand, opening and closing her fist. 

“I hate Byun,” Chenle grumbles. “He’s such an entitled piece of shit, always parading on his pureblood bullshit. It’s the twenty-first century. I thought we were past that?” 

“Apparently not,” Kang scoffs. 

“Well. Either way, you all played well today, and I’m proud of you guys,” Chenle says. Jisung’s heart swells. Chenle’s such an amazing leader. 

“This loss is nobody’s fault, so I better not see any of you guys beating yourselves up, got it?” 

“You bet, Captain,” Huening says with a grin. Chenle gives half a smile. 

“I’ll be having a word with the Slytherin Captain about Byun. He can’t be playing like that.” Chenle crosses his arms. “I might bring it up with Coach Seo, too. How many fouls did he end up with?” 

“I think seven?” Jake Sim—one of the chasers—says.

Chenle grimaces. “Yeah. That’s ugly. Well.” Chenle claps his hands. “Well done, everyone. Get lots of rest tonight and do well this week without me. I’ll be cheering you on from the stands still.” 

The team choruses confirmations, before filing out of the locker rooms, leaving Sungchan, Chenle, and Jisung alone in the Hufflepuff locker rooms. Chenle’s shoulders sag. He walks over to one of the benches, plopping over onto it and dropping his cheek onto his palm. 

“You better not be blaming yourself,” Sungchan says, shutting the locker room door and taking a seat next to Chenle. Jisung hurries over, sitting down on his other side. 

“I feel like shit, dude. Not only can I not practice or lead my team for a week, but I left my team defenseless.” 

“Come on, now,” Sungchan says. “It’s not your fault. You literally got hit in the head with a bludger. That is not your fault.” 

“Okay, but if I was paying attention better maybe I would’ve seen it coming,” Chenle argues. 

“It was hit at the back of your head,” Jisung says. 

“Though I never should’ve been stationary for that long in the first place!” Chenle exclaims. “It’s my—” 

Jisung waves his wand, silencing Chenle. Chenle glares at him, reaching for his own wand. Jisung shakes his head. Chenle huffs, dropping his chin onto his hands and staring off with glassy eyes. 

“Just let us speak, Lele,” Sungchan says softly. “This type of stuff happens all the time. It’s not your fault your team lost. It’s not your fault you got injured. Trust us on this, okay?” 

Chenle pouts, not looking at either of them. 

Jisung rests a hand on Chenle’s knee. “Just like you said to your team. It was nobody’s fault so don’t beat yourself up.” 

Chenle shrugs, blinking rapidly. 

“And besides, it’s okay to lose sometimes,” Sungchan says. “Byun will be dealt with and you’ll be alright.” 

Jisung waves his wand again, giving Chenle his voice back. 

“I guess,” Chenle grumbles. He slumps against Jisung’s side. Jisung can feel his heart beating. He tentatively moves, wrapping his arm around Chenle’s shoulders instead. 

Chenle mumbles something completely unintelligible, his cheeks turning pink. Jisung and Sungchan exchange a confused look. 

“What was that?” Sungchan asks. 

“I said thanks for being there for me,” Chenle says, the slightest bit louder. 

“Oh.” Jisung smiles, warmth flooding over him. “Anytime.” 

“Yeah,” Sungchan says. “Really, Lele, anytime.” 

And Chenle finally smiles. 

  
  
  
  


“I wonder how Chenle’s doing,” Sungchan says, his cheek resting on his hand. 

“Me too,” Jisung sighs. They’re in Charms, working on another worksheet. Chenle’s seat is glaringly empty. 

“I kinda wish he’d just come back here and steal my quill again,” Jisung says. 

“Don’t say that too loudly,” Sungchan says. “He’ll hear you.” 

Jisung laughs. “You’re not wrong.” He turns back to his worksheet, scribbling down a couple more answers. 

“At least we’ll see him at lunch next,” Sungchan says. 

“True.” Jisung jots down another answer. “Dude, don’t tell him I said this, but divination without him yesterday was literally so boring.” 

The door swings open, and Chenle walks into the room. Jisung jumps. 

“Do you think he heard me?” he hisses. 

Sungchan shrugs. “No idea.” His gaze is trained on Chenle. 

“Oh, come on, quit being gay for a second and help me out.” 

Sungchan shoves him. Jisung smacks him in retaliation. 

Chenle’s talking to Professor Qian, who’s nodding along. He hands Chenle two worksheets, patting him on the back. Chenle thanks Professor Qian, then turns to leave the classroom. He pauses at the door, peering around the classroom. His gaze lands on Sungchan and Jisung, and he gives a small smile and a wave. With that, he darts out of the room. 

Jisung and Sungchan both sigh. “He’s so pretty,” they say in unison. 

Jisung stares at Sungchan, surprised. Sungchan shrugs. 

They both go back to their worksheets. 

But Jisung can’t focus anymore. Sungchan thinks Chenle’s pretty. Does Sungchan think he, Jisung, is pretty too? Does Sungchan want to date Chenle? Does Chenle want to date Sungchan? Do either of them want to date him? He sure wants to date them. Could they all date each other? Why is this so confusing? 

He tries to focus on the last couple of questions, jotting down some bullshit answers and handing it in. Professor Qian won’t mind one slipup. 

“You done?” Jisung asks, returning to his seat. 

“Just finished,” Sungchan says. “I’ll meet you by the door?” 

Jisung nods. He picks up his bag and heads over to the door. Jisung walks out and—

“Hi!” Chenle exclaims. Jisung yelps, jumping and whirling to the side. Chenle’s standing there, laughing. 

“Sorry, Sungie. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just waited for you two.” Chenle walks around, weaseling himself in between Jisung and Sungchan, looping his arms through theirs and pulling them along. Jisung flushes, stumbling after him. 

“How was class?” Chenle asks. 

“Decent,” Sungchan says. “More stupid worksheets.” 

“You have no idea how jealous I am of you two,” Chenle says. “Like seriously. It’s only been two days but I’m literally dying of boredom.”

“I have some pretty solid evidence that shows you aren’t ‘literally dying of boredom,’” Jisung says. 

Chenle gives him an unimpressed look. “Although, thanks for letting me hangout with Walnut. She’s very entertaining.” 

Jisung smiles. “You’re welcome.” 

“She’s in my pocket right now,” Chenle says. “Do you mind if I hang out with her for the rest of the day?” 

“Not at all,” Jisung says. “Be sure to feed her at some point.” 

“I will. I’ll stop by the kitchens and grab some carrot sticks.” 

“Thanks.” 

They arrive at the Great Hall, walking in and sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. Chenle sits down next to Jisung, while Sungchan sits across from them. 

“Thank goodness,” Sungchan says. “I’m starving.” 

“Hey, Park?” a new voice asks. 

Jisung turns, surprised to see Hyejoo Son. Slytherin. Sixth year. Has never talked to Jisung ever.

“Um, hi, Son?” Jisung says. 

“Mind if I have a word?” she asks, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Um …” Jisung glances back at Sungchan, who shrugs. “Not at all.” 

Jisung slips out of his seat, glancing back at his friends before nervously following her out of the Great Hall. 

She leads him a bit down the hall, eventually pausing once they round the corner. 

“So, Park, you’re like, the smartest kid in our grade.” 

Jisung laughs awkwardly. “I don’t think I’d say that … There are multiple Ravenclaws smarter than me …” 

She rolls her eyes. “Sure, but they’ll all tell me no.” 

Jisung furrows his brow, confused. 

Son sighs. “I’ve fallen behind in Potions.” She pouts. “I need help with some of the essays and I was wondering if you could help me.” She looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes. 

“U-um, I’m not sure,” Jisung says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m pretty busy with my own work, I—” 

“Please? You’re like, always  _ so _ sweet and helpful.” Her voice is sickly sweet. “It would be so great if you could help me out?” She rests a hand on his arm, letting it linger. 

“Um, I mean, how many essays haven’t you done?” Jisung asks, trying not to get too flustered. 

“Oh, that’s not important.” She waves her free hand. “Will you help me out? Pretty please?” She squeezes his arm.

“I mean, sure, I guess, just—” 

“Thank you so much!” Son stands up on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Jisung’s cheek before disappearing down the hall, leaving a moderately confused Jisung behind. Jisung gulps. His skin tingles uncomfortably. 

“What did I just get myself into?” he mutters, heading back into the Great Hall. He slips back into his seat next to Chenle, surprised to see Chenle looking at him with distaste. 

“Um, yes?” 

“There’s lipstick on your cheek,” Chenle says, wrinkling his nose. Sungchan looks equally as displeased. 

“Oh, Merlin.” Jisung quickly brings his sleeve up to his face, rubbing at it. 

“Let me,” Chenle says. He dips his napkin in his water cup, placing his hand under Jisung’s chin and carefully wiping the lipstick off of his cheek. Jisung flushes. Chenle’s  _ so _ close, staring directly at Jisung’s cheek. Briefly, just briefly, his gaze flits to Jisung’s lips. Jisung gulps, his throat dry. He’s never been so close to Chenle before, he could count every one of his eyelashes. He’s even prettier up close, his cheek naturally pink, and his lips look  _ oh so soft _ . 

Jisung wants to kiss him. 

“There you go,” Chenle says, pulling away. “Lipstick free.” 

“Thanks,” Jisung exhales. He coughs, turning back to his food, glancing at Sungchan. Sungchan sends him a knowing smirk, and Jisung glares at him. 

The rest of lunch goes without any more disturbances. 

  
  
  
  


“Is it Saturday yet?” Chenle whines. 

“Still Thursday,” Jisung says, not even looking up from his book. 

“That is so lame,” Chenle grumbles. “And we can’t even bug Sungchan since he and Hufflepuff are scrimmaging. Without me! Can you believe they’re scrimmaging without me?” 

Jisung reaches out, patting Chenle’s back. “There, there.”

Chenle groans, dropping his head onto the table, his cheek squished against the hardwood. They’re sitting in the library for once, near one of the windows. Jisung chose the seat, loving how the rain sounds against the glass. It’s calming. 

“Just three more days.” Jisung puts down his book (an old muggle novel that Sungchan brought him) and meets Chenle’s eyes. 

He’s pretty. 

Jisung gulps. Chenle’s pretty and Sungchan’s pretty and lately he just really wants to kiss them both and it’s honestly making his head spin. 

He turns back to his book. 

“Jisung …” Chenle says tentatively, lifting his head off the table. 

“Yeah?” Jisung asks. 

“Actually … Nevermind, it’s stupid.” 

Jisung frowns, looking up from his book. “I’m sure it’s not stupid.”

“It’s nothing, really. Are you staying for Christmas break?” Chenle asks, resting his head on his hand. 

Jisung nods. “I usually stay with Sungchan.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung puts his book down, dog-earring the page. “Sungchan … Ah. He doesn’t have the best family situation, so he stays at Hogwarts when he can. I keep him company.” 

Chenle’s face falls. “I had no idea.” 

“He doesn’t really talk about it.” Jisung rubs the back of his neck. “Are you staying this year?” 

“Would that be okay?” Chenle asks. 

“Of course it would. It’d probably make Sungchan really happy.” 

“Then yeah, I’ll definitely stay.” Chenle smiles. “It’ll be fun to spend Christmas at the school. I’ve always wanted to see the decorations.” 

“You’ve never stayed before?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle shakes his head. “I’ve always gone home, but I’m sure my mom will understand.” 

“They’re magical,” Jisung says excitedly. “Truly. Lots of huge trees and ornaments.” 

“Pretty,” Chenle says. “I can’t wait to see.” 

“Can’t wait to see what?” Sungchan asks, sneaking up behind Jisung. Jisung jumps, whirling around and relaxing. 

“Sungchannie!” Chenle says brightly. Sungchan waves, pulling out the chair next to Jisung and taking a seat. His hair is sticking up in multiple directions, clearly dried haphazardly with a towel. He’s got a small smile on his face. 

Jisung just wants to kiss the smile off his face. 

“How was the scrimmage? Who won?” Chenle asks. 

“We did, for once,” Sungchan says with a grin. “Although I’m pretty sure that’s just because you weren’t there. I mean, your other beater is great, but he isn’t you.” 

Chenle’s ears turn red. “Thanks,” he mumbles. Jisung nearly coos. He’s so cute. 

“Oh, Jisung,” Sungchan says. Jisung turns to look at him, surprised when Sungchan cups his cheek with his hand. 

“You have an eyelash.” Sungchan brushes his thumb along Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung thinks he might explode. Sungchan’s so close, and pretty. His features are soft, almost delicate. 

“Got it!” Sungchan drops his hand, smiling. Jisung doesn’t even know what to say. He’s still busy processing. He gulps. Shaking his head, he regains his composure, clearing his throat.

“So, what was it you guys were talking about before?” Sungchan asks. 

“I mentioned to Chenle that we usually stay here for Christmas,” Jisung says. “And he said he’d also stay with us.” 

“Really?” Sungchan lights up. 

Chenle nods. “I mean, I’ll have to make sure it’s okay with my mom, but she should be fine with it!” 

Sungchan beams. “I’m so glad to hear.” 

Chenle smiles. “I’ll write to her tomorrow and let you guys know what she says.” 

“Awesome,” Jisung says, picking up his book again as Sungchan begins to tell Chenle all about the scrimmage. He’s just gotten into the zone when someone clears their throat, Chenle and Sungchan falling silent. 

“Hey, Park,” Son says. She gives a small wave, a smile on her face. “I’m sitting around the corner, trying to work on a Potions essay. Since you’re here …” 

“U-um, sure, yeah. Um. Let me just …” He dog-ears his page, dropping his book in his bag and standing, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

“You’re Hyejoo Son, right?” Chenle asks. “Slytherin?” 

Son nods. “That I am.” She gives a saccharine smile. 

Chenle nods slowly. “Well. Don’t keep him too long. It is late.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I promise I’ll return him in one piece.” She grins. Jisung throws his bag over his shoulder, walking around the table. She takes his hand, pulling him away before he can even say goodbye to his friends. Son pulls him around the corner and down a bit, to a table in the far, most secluded corner of the library. Jisung gulps. He doesn’t like this. 

“So, um, what parts are you stuck on?” Jisung asks, taking a seat across from her. 

“All of it.” She pouts. “I really don’t understand this bit about amortentia.” She points to a paragraph in her book. “Is it really the most powerful love potion in the world?” 

“U-um, it is.” 

“So it creates love?” 

Jisung shakes his head. “That would be impossible. It just creates very powerful infatuation, and obsession. You cannot create actual love. You can’t force those things.” 

“That’s a shame,” Son says. She looks up at him, something unreadable in her gaze. She leans close to him, sliding her hand across the table, over to where Jisung’s are folding on the hardwood. 

“S-shouldn’t you be writing this down?” Jisung asks, carefully moving his hands to his lap. 

“Oh! Of course.” She smiles, taking a minute to scribble it in her essay. “But there’s more I don’t understand.” 

“What else don’t you understand?” He fiddles with his fingers. 

“How does it smell? This book is confusing me …” She pouts, resting her cheek on her hand with a sigh. 

“It smells different to each person,” Jisung explains. “It smells to an individual like what the individual loves the most.” 

“What do you smell?” she asks. 

“Um … That’s a bit personal,” Jisung says, rubbing the back of his neck. And embarrassing to share. 

“You can tell me,” she purrs. “I won’t spread it around.” 

“I’d really rather not. I’m sorry.” 

He knows exactly what the potion smells like. It smells like the leather of the Quidditch uniforms, like Chenle and Sungchan’s colognes. The smell of rain on the Quidditch field. His mother’s shampoo. 

Son huffs. “Alright fine. I won’t tell you what I smell then.”

“That is okay with me,” Jisung says with a forced smile. 

Which is apparently the wrong thing to say, because she frowns. 

“You really don’t want to know?” she asks. 

“It isn’t my business,” Jisung replies. “What else are you confused on?” 

She sighs. “Everything. You’ll have to help me tomorrow, too.” 

Jisung cannot express in words how badly he does not want to do that. 

“Okay,” he says. 

“Although, I still don’t understand a lot for the second half of this essay.” She frowns. Son stands, walking around the table with her book and parchment and taking a seat next to Jisung. She leans incredibly close to him, pointing to a line on the page. 

“This one.” 

Jisung tries his hardest to focus on the line, but it’s very difficult when she’s so close to him. It’s as though every warning bell in his head is going off. 

“Jisungie, you’ve been reading that line for five minutes.” She pouts again. 

“S-sorry,” Jisung says. “Um. It’s pretty much just talking about how amortentia is one of the most dangerous potions in existence.” 

“Is that so?” She rests a hand on Jisung’s leg. Jisung freezes. 

“Y-yeah,” Jisung says. “Very dangerous.” 

She looks up at him. “You know, Jisung, you’re very handsome.” 

“Ayo, Sung,” Chenle calls, standing a couple feet away with Sungchan. “Come on. It’s late.” 

Jisung has never moved so fast in his life. He pushes the chair back, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his bag. 

“I’m, um, sorry, I just, I should go. It’s late. I can help you more tomorrow I just, yeah. I, yeah, bye!” He dashes over to Chenle, not looking back. He hugs himself, gripping his arms tightly. 

Sungchan throws an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Chenle asks worriedly. 

Jisung nods, his skin crawling. He just wants to get very far away from Son. 

“What’s her deal,” Sungchan scoffs. “She was all over you.” 

Jisung shrugs. He may be a bit dense, but he isn’t an idiot. 

“And she kissed his cheek the other day,” Chenle says. “Don’t forget that.” 

“She needs to back off,” Sungchan says. “If she can’t tell you’re clearly uncomfortable, then that’s fucked up.” 

“It’s fine,” Jisung mutters. It’s not, but he really doesn’t want them to worry about him. 

“It’s not fine!” Chenle exclaims. “She’s violating your personal space.” 

“Really, it’s fine,” Jisung says. He doesn’t care. At this point he just wants to curl up and get into bed and never see her face again. 

“Jisung—” Sungchan begins to say. 

“Can we just drop it?” Jisung asks, a bit harsher than he means to. He immediately feels guilty. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “I didn’t mean to snap.” 

“It’s alright,” Sungchan says, squeezing his shoulder. Jisung shrugs. Doesn’t feel alright. 

He tunes out Sungchan and Chenle’s conversation as they walk back to the common rooms, eventually reaching the Fat Lady. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle nods. “I’ll see you guys.” He smiles. His smile softens. “Jisung.” 

Jisung looks up at him. “Yeah?” 

“We’ll work this out, alright?” 

Jisung shrugs. 

“Just … Know that we’re here for you,” Chenle says. 

“Thank you,” Jisung mumbles. Chenle gives one last bright grin, before dashing back down the staircase. 

Sungchan lets them into the common rooms, taking Jisung’s hand instead and pulling him up to their dorm. They each change, and Jisung quickly crawls into bed, curling up tight. 

“Jisung …” Sungchan says hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Jisung shrugs. He knows he can talk to Sungchan. Sungchan is his best friend. It’s just so  _ uncomfortable _ . 

“Do you want to snuggle?” Sungchan asks. 

Jisung pauses. They haven’t cuddled together since third year, back when Jisung would get nightmares, and Sungchan’s parents were being terrible. They both needed the support. 

But being in Sungchan’s arms sounds  _ so _ nice. 

So he nods, scooting over and making space next to him. Sungchan slips into the bed, lying a couple inches away from Jisung. They’re so close. It would be so easy to just lean in and—

“Can I hold you?” Sungchan asks, breaking Jisung’s thoughts. Jisung nods, and Sungchan scoots closer, wrapping his arms around Jisung. Jisung finally relaxes, burying his face in Sungchan’s shoulder and gripping his shirt tightly in his hands. 

“We’ll work it out.” Sungchan rubs up and down Jisung’s back. “We’ll work it out.” 

And finally, Jisung drifts off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


“She said I’m good to go!” Chenle exclaims, bouncing out of the hospital wing. 

“That’s great,” Jisung says, smiling. Sungchan nods. 

“Come on, let’s go play Quidditch!” 

Sungchan and Jisung laugh. 

“Lele, you’re adorable,” Sungchan says. Chenle shoves him, cheeks red. 

“Whatever. Come on!” Chenle takes both of their hands, pulling them through the halls and toward the back doors. 

“Park! Wait up.” 

Jisung’s blood runs cold at the sound of Son’s voice. His grip on Chenle’s hand tightens. 

“You can always tell her no,” Chenle whispers to him. “Just tell her you’re busy.” 

Jisung gulps, reluctantly dropping Chenle’s hand and turning around. 

“Hey, Son. Um. What do you need?”

She pouts. “You know, you can call me Hyejoo.” 

“O-okay. Hyejoo, what do you need?” 

Hyejoo’s pout deepens. “I’m having a lot of trouble with my Potions essay on felix felicis. Can you please help me?” 

“I, um, I don’t know. I was just gonna go play Quidditch with Chenle and Sungchan.” 

Her expression sours. “I know you don’t play Quidditch, Jisungie.” She glares past him. 

“Actually, today we were gonna show him how to fly,” Sungchan says, walking up next to Jisung and throwing his arm over his shoulders. 

“Y-yeah!” Jisung exclaims. “I was really looking forward to it.” 

She frowns. “Please, Jisungie? I really really need your help.” 

“Can’t you ask a Ravenclaw to help you?” Chenle asks, his hands on his hips. 

“But I need Jisung’s help.”

“It’s fine,” Jisung says. “I’ll help you out but just for a bit.” 

Hyejoo beams. “Thank you so much, Jisung.” 

“Why don’t you go get us a seat in the library and I’ll be there in a minute?” Jisung suggests. 

“Okay!” she says brightly, skipping off down the hall. Jisung turns, his shoulders sagging. Sungchan is frowning, while Chenle wears a look of disgust. 

“She cannot be serious,” Chenle says, wrinkling his nose. “She’s so—Ugh!” 

“It’s fine, you guys.” 

“It’s not fine!” Chenle exclaims. “Not only is she smothering you but she’s taking advantage of your brains. She’s using you.” 

Jisung shifts uncomfortably. “Really, it’s fine.” 

Chenle frowns. “Sungie, please.” 

Sungchan elbows Chenle. “We kinda do the same thing.” 

Chenle’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god. He’s right. Jisung, I am so sorry. We’re constantly asking you for homework help.” 

Sungchan nods. “Sorry, Jisung.”   
“Oh!” Jisung’s taken aback. “Um. It is kinda bothersome, but I don’t mind as much when it’s you guys.” 

Chenle frowns. “Still.” His eyes are downcast. “We’ll try to bother you less.” 

“Yeah,” Sungchan says. 

“But Jisung, are you sure you’ll be alright with her alone?” Chenle asks worriedly. 

“U-um. Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“Just … Reject her if she tries anything, alright?” Sungchan asks. 

“If you want, we can stay in the library while you two are there? Just a couple tables down? And you can just, I dunno, loudly drop a book or something if she tries anything,” Chenle suggests. “I should probably be working on my work anyways. I’m pretty behind.” He smiles sheepishly. 

“Um, it’s alright,” Jisung says as confidently as he can. “You two have fun playing Quidditch. I’ll meet you out there soon enough.” 

They both frown. 

“I’ll be fine, guys. I’ll reject her if it becomes too much. Don’t worry.” Jisung waves his hand flippantly. 

“Alright.” Chenle’s frown doesn’t leave his face. “But know I don’t like it,” he huffs. 

“I’ll see you guys later, alright? I’ll come down to the Quidditch pitch once we’re done.” 

“Fine,” Chenle sighs. Sungchan nods.

“Just … Stay safe,” Sungchan says. 

“I will.” Jisung manages a smile. “See you.” He turns and walks off to the library, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. The walk to the library goes by far too quickly, and before Jisung knows it, he’s taking a seat across from Hyejoo, setting his bag over the back of his chair. 

“Jisungie, you should sit next to me,” Hyejoo says with a pout. 

“Um. I’m good here.” 

She sighs. “Alright.” 

“So, um, what do you need help with?” Jisung asks, fiddling with his fingers. He wishes he had Walnut with him. She provides a lot of comfort. 

Hyejoo doesn’t say anything for a moment, drawing a heart on her parchment. 

“Jisung.” 

Jisung gulps. “Yes?” 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

The question sets off every warning bell in Jisung’s head, and he casually reaches back, grabbing the strap of his bag. 

“Um. That’s not any of your business,” he tries to say politely. 

She doesn’t seem to like his answer, wrinkling her nose. Hyejoo looks up from her parchment, leaning across the table to meet Jisung’s eyes. 

“Jisungie, I really like you.” 

Jisung’s cheeks burn. “Um. Thanks?” 

“I want to date you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says, trying not to panic. “I don’t, um, date girls.” 

Hyejoo sighs. “You know, I had a feeling that was coming. You’re too sweet, you know? I figured I’d at least try to shoot my shot.” 

“Sorry,” Jisung says apologetically. “I just … I have my eyes on someone else.” 

“Chenle and Sungchan,” Hyejoo says. “You know, you’re pretty easy to read.” 

Jisung flushes. “You don’t think they’ve picked up on it, do you?” 

She shakes her head. “Boys can be pretty stupid when it comes to this stuff. They probably have no idea.” 

Jisung relaxes. “Thank goodness.” 

“Can we still be friends at least?” Hyejoo asks. 

Jisung shrugs. “Sure, why not. Just … dial it down on the touchiness, please.” 

“Oh!” Hyejoo’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry about that. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s alright,” Jisung says with a smile. 

“So.” She smirks. “Tell me about your crushes.” 

Jisung’s cheeks flush. “Oh, Merlin.” He’s never talked about them to anyone before. “They’re just …” He waves his arms around. “I don’t know.” 

She laughs brightly. “You’re cute. I take it you really like them, then.” 

Jisung nods, his cheeks burning. 

“Why don’t you ask them out? I’m sure they’ll say yes.” She tilts her head. 

“Oh, Merlin. I could never do that.” Jisung laughs awkwardly. “I wouldn’t want to be rejected.” 

“Jisung.” Hyejoo fixes him with an intense stare. “Have you  _ seen _ how they look at you?” 

Jisung shakes his head, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“You should pay a bit more attention,” Hyejoo says. “You might learn something.” She winks. 

Jisung doesn’t reply. He has no idea what to say. 

“Well. You should go down to the Quidditch pitch. I’m sure your ‘friends.’” She puts air quotes as she says ‘friends.’ “Miss you.” 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles. He stands nonetheless, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He pauses. “And, Hyejoo.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find your person, just … maybe dial it down a bit on the flirting.” 

She laughs. “Alright. Sounds good, Jisung. I’ll see you around.” 

Jisung practically skips down to the Quidditch pitch. It’s like a huge weight is lifted off his chest. Hyejoo’s no longer going to flirt with him and now he has someone to talk about his crushes to. He reaches the stands, hurrying up the staircase and to his favorite seat near the middle of the Gryffindor section. 

Sungchan and Chenle are simply passing the quaffle back and forth, flying back a foot with each pass. They’re about at the distance of the goal hoops when Chenle fumbles, dropping the quaffle. Jisung mumbles under his breath, levitating it back up and into Chenle’s open his hands. 

“Jisung!” Chenle and Sungchan both exclaim, flying over and hovering in front of him. 

“How was it? Did everything go well? Are you okay?” Chenle asks quickly. 

“She asked me out and I rejected her,” Jisung says. “I feel kinda bad but she took it well! I think we’re friends now!” 

Chenle wrinkles his nose. 

“That’s great, Jisung.” Sungchan smiles. 

“Yeah! We chatted a bit and I think we get along well.” 

“That’s good.” Sungchan floats over, getting off his broom and taking a seat next to Jisung. Chenle’s still wearing a sour look on his face. 

“Chenle,” Sungchan says. “Why do you look like you just swallowed a lemon?” 

“Are you sure she’s not gonna like, I dunno, smuggle you a love potion?” Chenle asks. 

“I would be surprised,” Jisung says, amused. 

“Chenle.” Sungchan smirks. “Are you jealous?” 

Chenle scoffs, his ears turning red. He crosses his arms. “I am not jealous. What would I even be jealous about?” 

“You really want me to answer that?” Sungchan asks. 

“Sungchan, I will kill you,” Chenle hisses. 

Sungchan laughs. Jisung is slightly confused, but that’s okay. 

Is he jealous of Hyejoo?

“Oh!” Chenle suddenly brightens. “Jisungie, you’re still wearing my scarf!” 

“I’m still—” Jisung looks down. Sure enough, he’s wearing Chenle’s black and yellow scarf, as opposed to his own red and gold one. “Oh.” 

“It’s okay,” Chenle says. “It looks cuter on you.” He winks. 

“Shut up,” Jisung mutters. 

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Sungchan says. Jisung shoves him. 

“Hey!” Chenle pouts. 

Sungchan pauses for a second, before beckoning Chenle over to him with his hand. Chenle tentatively flies over, hopping off his broomstick and standing in front of both of them. Sungchan takes off his own red and gold scarf, standing and gently wrapping it around Chenle’s neck. 

“There you go,” Sungchan says softly. Chenle’s ears are a brilliant red, his blush even spreading to his cheeks. His eyes are wide, and his lips slightly parted. 

For a brief moment, Jisung thinks Chenle might lean in and kiss him. 

Instead he clears his throat. “Thanks,” he mutters, hopping back on his broomstick and flying back out into the pitch. 

Sungchan laughs. “You look cute in red and gold!” he calls. Chenle flips him off. 

“I’ve never seen him so flustered,” Jisung says, amused. 

“I did well, right?” Sungchan grins. 

“Yeah, yeah. He’s cute,” Jisung says. 

They fist bump. 

“You guys suck!” Chenle shouts. 

“You love us,” Sungchan calls. 

Chenle doesn’t respond. 

  
  
  
  


“I am so sick of this tea,” Chenle groans. “Doesn’t Professor Moon have any other teas?” 

Jisung shrugs, slowly drinking his own. “Maybe it has to be certain tea leaves for it to work?” 

Chenle gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Don’t look at me, man. Just drink your tea.” 

Chenle grumbles, finishing up his tea and setting down his cup. Jisung finishes his as well, setting down his cup and peering at it. He can’t make out anything at first, so he turns it a couple times, until he’s faced with the very clear image of a heart. 

“Why are you making that face?” Chenle asks. “Your cheeks are red.” 

“I have a heart,” Jisung says. He’s never seen a heart before, but that’s very clearly the shape. 

“Really?” 

Jisung nods. “Yeah, really. Look.” He hands Chenle his teacup. 

“Oh, wow, yeah, that’s a heart alright. I’ve never seen one of those before. What does it mean?” Chenle asks. 

“I dunno.” Jisung flips through his book, trailing his finger down the page. “It means love, romance, and home.” 

“That’s … Woah. Just woah, Jisung, woah. You have love in your future.” Chenle smiles, nudging Jisung with his elbow. Although his actions don’t match his soft expression, and the way his eyes seem to almost sparkle while looking at him. 

Jisung gulps. Was this what Hyejoo meant?

“What’s exciting about Mr. Park’s cup?” Professor Moon walks over to them. 

“He has a heart, Professor!” Chenle exclaims. 

Jisung flushes. “Um, yeah. A heart.” 

“That’s very exciting. I’d keep your eyes open for someone special.” Professor Moon winks. Oh, Merlin. 

“How’s your cup looking, Mr. Zhong?” 

“Professor, you know I’m terrible at this. It just looks like a splatter of tea leaves,” Chenle says, half a smile on his face. 

Professor Moon chuckles. “Let me see your cup.” Chenle hands him the cup. He laughs a bit more. “It’s a flower.” 

“A flower?” 

“Yes.” Professor Moon sets the cup down, pointing into it. “See? There are the petals and the stem.” 

Chenle nods slowly. “I see. What does that mean?” 

“It means healing or a new love,” Professor Moon says, chuckling still. “You boys are lucky today.” 

Jisung glances at Chenle, unsurprised to see his ears are bright red. 

Professor Moon winks at them. “Keep me updated on things.” 

“Oh, Merlin,” Jisung mutters, dropping his head into his hands. 

“Professor,” Chenle whines. “Come on.” 

Professor Moon laughs. “You know I like tea.” He wanders off. 

“That was so embarrassing,” Jisung says through his hands. “I can’t believe he—Oh Merlin.” 

Chenle laughs. “Yeah. That’s, ah. That’s awkward.” 

“At least Sungchan isn’t here to make fun of us,” Jisung grumbles. 

“Do you think …” Chenle trails off, his gaze trained on his cup. 

“Yeah?” 

Chenle looks up at him, his expression hopeful. “Do you think Sungchan’s cup would also have love tea leaves?” 

Jisung nods without hesitation. 

Chenle eases, a small smile on his face. “I’m glad.” 

Jisung musters up his confidence. Now would be the  _ perfect _ time to tell him. It’s the last class of the day. They could immediately go talk to Sungchan. 

“Chenle—” The bell rings, effectively cutting Jisung off and shattering any confidence he’d built up. 

Jisung sighs. He’ll tell them soon, just not now. 

“Come on,” Chenle says. He waves his wand, cleaning his and Jisung’s teacups and levitating them over to the shelf, setting them down. Jisung grabs his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and following Chenle out of the room after bidding goodbye to Professor Moon. 

“What was it you were gonna say?” Chenle asks as they walk down the spiral staircase. 

“U-um. It’s really not that important,” Jisung says. He laughs awkwardly. 

“If you say so …” Chenle slips his hand into Jisung’s. Jisung jumps, surprised, but tightly grips his hand. 

Chenle giggles. “Relax, Jisung. You’re always so jumpy.” 

“I just startle easily,” Jisung says. 

“I know.” Chenle looks at him smittenly. “It’s cute.” 

Jisung flushes, pointedly avoiding his gaze. 

“I wish Sungchan didn’t drop divination,” Chenle says with a frown. 

“You just want to know what his tea leaves would have been,” Jisung says. 

“Yeah.” Chenle’s shoulders sag. “I do.” 

“I’m pretty sure his would be similar to ours.” 

“I hope,” Chenle says, biting his lip. 

Jisung gulps. “Me too.” 

  
  
  
  


“I want to confess,” Jisung blurts. 

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow. “Wasn’t it last week that you didn’t want to confess?” 

They’re in their corner of the library again. Jisung’s helping Hyejoo out with another essay, much to the dismay of Chenle and Sungchan, who are having another Quidditch scrimmage. 

“I know, I know, but then Chenle and I both got love-related tea leaves in divination and I just—” He sighs. “Hyejoo, I’m gonna explode. I want to kiss them both so badly.” 

Hyejoo chuckles. “Slow down, Jisung. You’re gonna get to kiss your boys. Why don’t you just confess?” 

Jisung sucks in a breath. “I dunno, I just. I want it to be right. I’m still worried, what if they reject me?” 

“They aren’t going to reject you,” Hyejoo says. “You’re being overdramatic.” 

“They could reject me.” 

“They aren’t going to reject you.” 

“They could. I could confess and they could be like ‘no way, Jisung, we only see you as a friend.” He gasps. “Or worse, they see me as a brother.” 

Hyejoo gives him an unimpressed look. “I am positive neither of them see you as a brother. Weren’t you just telling me about how Chenle held your hand the other day?” 

Jisung smiles. “Yeah. He held my hand.” 

“Ew, ew, ew. Can you look less in love for a minute?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Jisung scoffs. “I’ve seen how you look at Chaewon Park.” 

“You shut your mouth,” Hyejoo hisses. 

Jisung laughs. “I’m serious! You know, now that we’re friends, you’re pretty obvious.” 

“I am nothing compared to how obvious and oblivious you and your boys are.” 

“Whatever,” Jisung grumbles. 

“Jisung!” Sungchan calls. Jisung jumps, turning. Sungchan and Chenle are both waving to him. 

“Ah, they’re back from their scrimmage.” Jisung smiles. “I’ll see you around, Hyejoo.” 

She nods. “See you.” 

Jisung pushes back his chair, grabbing his bag and walking over to the two boys he so badly wants to be his boyfriends. 

“I still can’t believe you two are friends now.” Chenle wrinkles his nose. They begin to walk down to the Great Hall, Chenle in the middle.

“I still can’t believe you’re so jealous,” Sungchan says with a smirk. 

“Shut up! I am not jealous.” 

“You are absolutely jealous,” Sungchan says. 

“I am not!” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

Jisung laughs. “You two are ridiculous. We’re just friends, Lele. She’s no longer flirting, it’s a non-issue.” 

“I guess.” Chenle pouts. “As long as you like me more than her.” 

Jisung flushes. He opens his mouth to reassure him, but then realizes it would be a lot more fun to tease him. 

“I dunno,” Jisung says, feigning thinking by tapping his finger on his chin. “She does give pretty good advice.” 

“What?!” Chenle squawks. “I give brilliant advice!” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow.

Chenle huffs. “I give decent advice. But that’s not the point.” He pouts. “Come on, Sungie.” 

“I dunno …” 

“Fine then! I like Sungchan more than you.” 

Jisung and Sungchan both laugh. 

“Chenle, I’m teasing,” Jisung says. “You’re just so easy to rile up.” 

Chenle glares at him. “I’m not talking to you.” 

Jisung laughs. “Lele, come on. I was only teasing.” 

Chenle turns away from him, crossing his arms. Jisung continues to laugh. 

Jisung glances at Sungchan, who makes a kissy face. Jisung raises an eyebrow. Sungchan smirks, making the kissy face again. Jisung’s cheeks burn. Maybe he’ll just kiss Chenle’s cheek. That’ll appease him, right? 

Jisung stops walking, resting a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle turns to him, confused. With flaming cheeks, Jisung quickly leans down and kisses Chenle’s cheek, before booking it down the hall. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung is half-dozing off at breakfast when Chenle loudly announces his arrival. 

As it turns out, they don’t talk about the cheek kiss. None of them do. Well, Jisung’s sure that Chenle talked about it with Sungchan, but Jisung certainly hasn’t talked about it with either of them. 

“Two weeks!” Chenle exclaims. “Two weeks before the Quidditch Cup match, against either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.” Chenle gulps. “I really hope it’s against Ravenclaw.” 

“You better win,” Sungchan says. “I swear. If Slytherin wins this year I’m gonna lose my shit. After that stunt that Byun pulled that first match I’m pissed.” 

“I talked to Captain Na about it,” Chenle says. “He said he’d talk to him, but then he had five fouls against you guys.” 

“Ravenclaw doesn’t rely heavily on their beaters, though,” Sungchan says. “So they might have a better chance.” 

Chenle bites his lower lip. “I dunno. We’ll see how tomorrow’s game goes, I guess. Ravenclaw would have to win by a lot.” 

“I really hope Ravenclaw wins,” Sungchan groans. “It’ll be miserable if they don’t.” 

“I think if we end up playing Slytherin I’ll just …” Chenle makes a face. “Try to dispose of Byun quickly.” 

Jisung bursts out laughing. “Dude, you cannot just say stuff like that. You know how terrible that sounds?” 

Chenle splutters. “I mean like, break his broom or something. I’m not gonna murder him!” 

“I think you should murder him,” Sungchan says, his cheek on his hand. 

“Channie!” Jisung exclaims. “No!” 

Sungchan laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He clears his throat. “For the most part. He did give Chenle a concussion.” 

Jisung grimaces. “I guess. But don’t kill anyone!” 

“I don’t believe we’re debating murder, are we?” Professor Lee asks, amused. 

“Professor!” Jisung yelps. “Absolutely not.” 

Professor Lee raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Chenle says. “Jisung’s innocent.” He throws an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. 

“And you two are …?” 

“Not planning a murder,” Jisung says before either of them can speak and make things worse. “It’s great to see you, Professor,” he says. “You should go eat.” 

Chenle and Sungchan both crack up. Professor Lee smiles. 

“I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning. Bye, boys.” 

“See you, Professor!” Chenle says brightly. 

Professor Lee gives a wave, walking off. 

“Alright.” Chenle sighs. “It’s Divination time.” 

Jisung wrinkles his nose. 

“Come on.” Chenle elbows him. “We got good news last time.” 

“Good news?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle nods. He leans across the table, whispering in Sungchan’s ear. 

“Chenle, I was literally there. Why are you whispering?” Jisung raises an eyebrow. 

Chenle shrugs. “Just felt like it. Anyway. The Divination tower is pretty far. We should get going.” Chenle slips out of his seat. “See you, Channie.” He takes Jisung’s hand, helping him out of the table and pulling him out of the hall. Jisung yelps, quickly waving to Sungchan and scrambling after him. 

“What’d you even whisper to him?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle waves flippantly. “Oh, nothing.” 

Jisung squints. “Alright,” he says slowly. 

Divination is mostly lecturing, and it goes by rather quickly. Before Jisung knows it, he’s walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, taking his seat next to Sungchan. 

“Hey, Channie,” Jisung says, smiling. 

Sungchan smiles. “Hi, Sung.” 

“D’you know what we’re doing today?” Jisung asks. 

Sungchan shakes his head. “No idea. I think it’s a review day for exams.” 

Jisung nods slowly. “That’s not too bad.” 

“Well.” Sungchan makes a face. “Unless we’re doing—” 

“Good morning class,” Professor Nakamoto says. “Wands away please. Well, for now, at least.” He winks. “Today we’ll be doing review! Starting with boggarts, so if you could all get in a line at the back of the classroom, we’ll get started!” 

Next to Jisung, Sungchan stiffens. Jisung rests a hand on his knee, squeezing. 

“Come on. I’ll be right behind you,” Jisung says, pushing back his chair and standing. He grips his wand tightly. Sungchan gulps, but stands. He’s pale. 

They head over to the line, ending up somewhere in the middle. Jisung stands behind Sungchan, holding his hand tightly in his own. 

As it turns out, everyone seems to be struggling with the boggart. 

“See,” Jisung whispers. “You’ll be fine.” Jisung knows one of the things Sungchan worries about most is making a fool of himself. 

The other thing is the boggart itself. 

Jisung doesn’t let go of Sungchan’s hand as he reaches the front of the line, only holding it tighter. 

Sungchan’s hand is trembling as he holds his wand, and the boggart transforms from a monkey with a hat into a rather tall woman, with a pencil skirt and a sour expression. Her features resemble Sungchan’s, but she lacks his kind eyes, and his warmth. 

“Riddikulus,” Sungchan says firmly, waving his wand. She doesn’t flinch. 

_ “You’ve disappointed me again, Sungchan,”  _ the woman says in fluent Korean, her tone stern. 

“Riddikulus!” Sungchan tries again. Jisung squeezes his hand. 

_ “I don’t want to see you again!”  _ She raises her voice.  _ “I want you out of my house!”  _

Sungchan adjusts his grip on his wand, his hand trembling. “Riddikulus!” His voice is shaky. 

Jisung waves his wand at the same time, repeating the spell silently in his head. The boggart begins to shift, transforming into a rather familiar face. Chenle stands proud, until he’s promptly hit in the face with a pumpkin pie. 

Sungchan gives a wet laugh, walking off to the side. 

The boggart shifts again, and the floor beneath Jisung seems to crumble away, creating an illusion as though he’s standing on top of a very tall building, about to fall. Jisung gulps. 

“Riddikulus!” Jisung says firmly. The boggart shifts off the floor. Jisung doesn’t stick around to see what it turns into, instead hurrying to the classroom’s door and stepping out. 

Sungchan is right around the corner, hugging himself. He’s looking up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. 

“Hey, Channie,” Jisung says softly. 

Sungchan doesn’t say anything, only sniffling lightly. 

Jisung pockets his wand, tentatively reaching out. 

“Hey,” Jisung says. “Channie, I …” He gulps. “I’m sorry.” 

Sungchan’s hands are balled tightly into fists. Jisung moves to stand in front of him, carefully prying each of his fists open, and slipping his hands into Sungchan’s hold. 

“I know how hard this is for you, but you’re so strong, Sungchan,” Jisung says carefully. No matter how many times he’s comforted him, it’s never really gotten any easier. “You’re strong, kind, and so deserving of love.” 

Sungchan doesn’t say anything, his lower lip wobbling. He screws his eyes shut. 

Jisung releases one of his hands, reaching up and cupping Sungchan’s cheek just as the first tears escape. Jisung gently wipes away his tears with the pad of his thumb. 

“It’s okay,” Jisung whispers. “I know you hate crying, but it’s okay to cry.” 

Sungchan shakes his head, ducking down and resting his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder, beginning to cry. Jisung wraps both his arms around him, rubbing up and down his back. Sungchan holds onto Jisung’s robes, gripping them tightly in his hands. Jisung shushes him gently, simply holding him. This part is easier. 

“It’s okay, Channie,” Jisung says, carelessly pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s okay.” 

They stay like that for a while, until their classmates are streaming out of the door and heading out to lunch. Jisung doesn’t move, content to hold Sungchan for as long as he needs. 

“Is ... he okay?” Chenle asks, his tone hesitant. He must’ve come to meet them after class. 

Jisung is about to shake his head when Sungchan pulls away, sniffling. His eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. 

“Hey,” Chenle says, frowning. “What’s wrong?” He takes Sungchan’s hand. 

“My family,” Sungchan mutters. “They aren’t …” Sungchan glances at Jisung, who nods. “They aren’t good to me.” 

Chenle’s frown deepens. “Well. I’m sure Jisung and I, our families, will happily welcome you with open arms.” 

Jisung nods vigorously. He’s been trying to get Sungchan to stay with him over the summer break for years. 

“Why don’t we go get lunch?” Chenle suggests. “It’ll be good to get some food in you.” 

“We can go get your bag,” Jisung says. “If you want to stay here.” 

Sungchan sniffles. “Yes please. I don’t want to see Professor Nakamoto,” he says quietly. 

“Alright.” Chenle smiles. He stands up on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Sungchan’s cheek. 

“Here.” Jisung scoops Walnut out of his pocket, handing her to Sungchan, who takes her. Sungchan cradles the tiny hamster in his hand, patting her head. Jisung takes Chenle’s hand and pulls him inside. 

“Professor!” Chenle greets Professor Nakamoto brightly. 

“Hey, Zhong,” Professor Nakamoto says. “How are you? And Park, how’s Jung doing?” 

“He’s alright.” Jisung sighs. “Boggarts just do a number on him.” 

“Well. Take care of him, alright?” Professor Nakamoto says. 

Jisung smiles. “Of course.” He picks up his bag. Chenle picks up Sungchan’s, slinging it over his other shoulder. 

“Can I ask what his boggart is?” Chenle asks quietly. 

“His mother,” Jisung replies. 

Chenle nods slowly. “I see.” 

Jisung grimaces. “Yeah. Come on.” He takes Chenle’s hand, pulling him over to the door. 

“We’re back!” Chenle says brightly. Sungchan is holding Walnut in both hands, staring directly at her as she curls up in his palms. 

“Are you having a staring contest with the hamster?” Chenle asks. Jisung snorts. 

Sungchan flushes. “She’s just so tiny.” 

“She’s cute. Kinda looks like Jisung,” Chenle says. 

“Excuse me?!” Jisung squawks.

That gets Sungchan to smile. 

“Yeah,” Chenle says. “Fluffy cheeks, cute nose. You look just like a hamster.” He passes Sungchan his bag. Sungchan hands Jisung Walnut. Jisung places her in his front pocket. 

“You shut up,” Jisung says, glaring at Chenle. 

Chenle raises his hand in surrender. “Just saying.” 

Sungchan laughs. “I mean, he does make a point.” He sniffles. 

Jisung sighs, exasperated. “Not you too.” 

“Hey, hamsters are pretty cute. We’re pretty much just calling you cute,” Chenle says. “So really, you’re welcome.” 

Jisung snorts. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Chenle says brightly. 

Jisung shakes his head, laughing. “You two are unbelievable.”

“I know.” Chenle winks. He takes Sungchan’s hand. Jisung takes Sungchan’s other hand. 

“Now come on,” Chenle says. “Let’s go to lunch.” 

The rest of the day flies by, Jisung’s afternoon classes go by with ease. Before Jisung knows it, he’s changing into his pajamas. 

“Jisung …” Sungchan says, catching Jisung’s hand just as he’s about to crawl into his nice, warm bed. 

“What’s up?” Jisung asks. Sungchan’s cheeks are pink. 

“Can we … y’know,” he mumbles. 

Jisung smiles. “Of course.” 

Sungchan climbs into bed, making space next to him. Jisung slips under the covers, opening his arms. Sungchan scoots into them, burying his face in Jisung’s chest. Jisung rubs up and down his back. 

“It’s okay,” Jisung says. He kisses his forehead. “It’s okay.” 

“Thank you,” Sungchan mumbles. “I love you.” 

Jisung says it back without a question in the world. 

  
  
  
  


“You really should eat,” Sungchan says. “It’s really important, Lele.” 

Chenle begrudgingly takes a bite of his toast. “I’m really not hungry.” 

“You’re gonna do well today,” Sungchan says. “Just have faith.” 

Chenle looks at Sungchan nervously, then to Jisung. He gulps. 

“I really don’t know, you guys. I just wish Ravenclaw won.” 

“Chenle.” Sungchan places his hand on the table, palm up. Chenle places his hand in Sungchan’s without hesitation. “Be confident. You’ve been playing Quidditch for six years. You’re going to do brilliantly.” 

Chenle doesn’t speak for a moment, instead closing his eyes and holding out his other hand. Jisung takes it, squeezing. Chenle puffs out his cheeks, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright.” He opens his eyes, dropping their hands and standing. “Let’s do this.” There’s a determined glint in his eyes. 

This time, Chenle kisses each of their cheeks before disappearing into the locker rooms. Jisung follows Sungchan up into the stands, back to their usual spot at the bottom of the railing, right at the front. 

“You seem nervous,” Sungchan says. “Why are you nervous?” He takes Jisung’s hand. 

“I just …” Jisung sighs. “I know it’ll really affect Chenle if they lose, so I really hope they win.” 

“That’s fair,” Sungchan says. “Just have faith, Sungie.” 

“I’ll try.” Jisung grimaces. He spots a flash of yellow as the Hufflepuff team walks onto the pitch from one side, the Slytherin team entering on the other. They mount their brooms, circling around the center of the pitch. 

“Alright, ladies and gents, is everyone ready for the match?” Donghyuck yells into the microphone, his voice booming over the pitch. The crowd cheers loudly. 

Jisung holds Chenle’s scarf tightly in his free hand. He ended up giving his to Sungchan, as Chenle never gave Sungchan’s back. Not that Jisung really thinks Sungchan minds. 

Coach Seo walks into the center of the pitch, unlocking the large crate. He releases the bludgers and the snitch, and, as the whistle blows, tosses the quaffle into the air. The game begins. 

“And Slytherin’s Na snatches the quaffle right off the bat, flying in a straight line toward the lower goal hoop and—oho! Hufflepuff’s Sim and Kim are flying up the sides, definitely in an attempt to knock the quaffle from him and—Well, will you look at that. With a burst of speed, Na flew straight past and they collided with each other!” Donghyuck laughs. “That’s gotta hurt. Na’s about to throw the quaffle and it looks like he’s aiming for the lower hoop and—ouch! Zhong hits the bludger at just the right time, knocking the quaffle out of Na’s hand with a blow to the elbow. That’s gotta hurt. Sure enough, Na shoots a glare at Zhong.” 

“And I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again,” Yangyang says. “Na sure is hot when he’s angry.” 

Donghyuck laughs loudly. “Absolutely correct, my friend. And it looks like Hufflepuff chaser number three picked up the quaffle when it fell, that’s Hyunjin Kim with the quaffle now, taking off in the opposite direction. She’s flanked by almost the entire team! Each of the beaters behind her and the chasers behind them! They’re out for blood.” 

They continue to fly in a V formation toward the opposing goal hoops, Chenle and Taehyun Kang dealing with any bludgers. They scatter upon reaching the opposite goal posts. Kim makes a throwing gesture toward the center goalpost before diving, and chucking into the unblocked lowest goalpost. 

“And she scores! That’s 10-0 for Hufflepuff! What an exciting match so far,” Donghyuck exclaims. “Slytherin’s Choi is now in possession of the quaffle. He passes it to Na, who—wow, what a throw!—passes it far across the pitch to Oh. Ah, shit, Oh fumbles, and Hufflepuff’s Kim snatches it out of the air in a striking move. She gains altitude and ouch! That’s gotta hurt. Kim takes a bludger to the shoulder, dropping the quaffle. Oh grabs it, and she’s bringing her arm back and damn! That must be Zhong’s signature move! The quaffle drops right into Kai Huening’s open hands and he takes off!” Donghyuck exclaims. “This is a riveting match.” 

Huening chucks the quaffle just as one of the Slytherin chasers crashes into him. Sim catches it with ease, spinning in the air as he dodges a bludger and a person. He flies near the bottom goal post, the keeper following him. However he chucks it diagonally, the quaffle arcing through the air and going straight through the middle and highest goalpost. 

“An amazing shot from Sim! That’s 20-0 to Hufflepuff!” Yangyang shouts. “Absolutely incredible. Will Slytherin be able to pick it back up? Hufflepuff only needs thirty more points before they can catch the snitch and secure their victory.” 

One of the Slytherin chasers gets the quaffle, making it about twenty feet before she’s hit in the arm with a bludger from Kang. However she doesn’t drop the quaffle, and continues to fly across the pitch. She chucks it to Na, who throws it straight toward the left goalpost with a powerful throw. One that Jisung would not want to get in the way of. It goes in. 

“Dammit,” Sungchan hisses. Jisung squeezes his hand. 

“That’s 20-10! Hufflepuff is still in the lead but not by a lot,” Donghyuck announces. “And now Hufflepuff’s Huening has the quaffle, and he’s flying fast alright. Huening’s got an older broom but he sure knows how to use it. And he dives, flying along the bottom of the stands and—ouch! A dirty move from Oh has Huening slammed into the wall of the stands and he’s down. Will he get back up?” 

The crowd collectively gasps. Jisung winces. She slammed him into the wall hard. And she got what she wanted—the quaffle.

“He’ll get up,” Sungchan says easily. “Just give him a minute.” 

“And a bludger collides with Oh’s arm just as she’s about to throw! A nice move from Zhong, knocking the quaffle out of her hands. But there’s no one below! All the chasers are—aha! Huening’s up! And just in time to catch the quaffle. And he’s off! I wonder if Zhong knew that would happen. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised. The Hufflepuff team operates like a well-oiled machine,” Donghyuck says. 

Huening takes the quaffle across the field, chucking it into the top goalpost. It goes through. 

“It looks like Slytherin’s keeper is having some trouble. She’s a newbie, fourth year, but she’s doing well,” Yangyang says. “That’s 30-10 to Hufflepuff. Just twenty more before—Oh! And it looks like Slytherin’s Kwon has spotted the snitch!” 

“Shit!” Sungchan curses. 

“He’s flying fast, people, real fast. He’s got both hands off the broom, now would be a pretty bad time to—Yep, hit right by one of Zhong’s bludgers. And he’s on the ground. That’s gotta bite,” Yangyang says. 

“Anyways. Moving on.” Donghyuck clears his throat. “Na’s got the quaffle again. He looks very determined, very hot, very—Professor! Cut it out.” 

“Very datable, I believe he was gonna say. In fact, Jaemin, Hyuck and I have been meaning to ask you something.” 

Professor Doyoung Kim’s voice comes over the speakers. “Now is not the time to be asking out one of the players!” he squawks.

“Ow! Ow! Alright, fine, fine,” Yangyang says. “Oh, fuck. We missed a goal. That’s 40-10 to Hufflepuff.” 

Slytherin’s Choi has the quaffle again, but Jisung’s eyes are on Chenle, who artfully hits a bludger at his shoulder, nearly knocking him off his broom. A bludger streams toward Chenle’s head, but this time Chenle hears it, hitting it back toward where it came from. Jisung breathes a sigh of relief. Chenle catches his eye and winks. 

“Hufflepuff Kim’s got the quaffle. She passes it to Sim, who passes it to Huening. The three of them juggle the quaffle back and forth like a game of monkey in the middle, until Kim feigns out a pass to Sim, instead throwing it into the goal hoop right in front of her. 

“That’s 50-10 for Hufflepuff! And—uh oh. That was illegal.” 

Jisung looks around the field just in time to see the Hufflepuff keeper hit the ground. 

“For those who missed it, Slytherin’s Byun just hit a bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper. That’s got to hurt. That’s now 60-10 for Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff can now catch the snitch any time,” Yangyang says. 

“However …” Donghyuck grimaces. “Now Slytherin can score anytime. It’s gonna be up to Hufflepuff beaters to work real hard on defense and—oh! It looks like Hufflepuff’s Captain Zhong is calling a timeout. For good reason, too. They just lost their keeper.” 

Jisung watches anxiously as Hufflepuff circles. Chenle, however, appears to be completely calm as he talks to his team, motioning with his hands. 

“Na does not look happy,” Yangyang says. “Understandable why. Byun is playing dirty.” 

“Oh, Merlin, they’re so screwed,” Jisung mutters. “Like, seriously. Dude, what do they even do now?!” Jisung asks. 

“They’re gonna win,” Sungchan says. Jisung looks at him nervously. 

“Just look at Chenle. He’s completely keeping his cool and he has total faith in his team. They’re gonna be fine.” 

Jisung grimaces. “I sure hope.” 

“Come on, have faith.” Sungchan squeezes his hand. 

The whistle blows, and the teams take off again. The quaffle is thrown into the air, and this time Slytherin’s Oh snatches it, only to be immediately hit by a bludger and drop it. Huening catches it, heading toward the Slytherin goal posts. A bludger heads his way, but Chenle swerves, hitting it in Byun’s direction. Byun glances across the pitch, and hits it toward the crowd. 

Jisung yelps, grabbing Sungchan and yanking him down behind the railing as the bludger heads their way. He peers over the railing, relieved to see Chenle fly up and hit it away. 

“And that’s another foul for Slytherin, making the score 70-10. However it did its job, getting Zhong off and allowing the bludger to land on its mark, knocking the quaffle out of Huening’s hands. Na has the quaffle now, headed toward the goalpost. He’s flanked by both beaters, making Zhong and Kang’s attempts to hit Na useless. He scores!” Donghyuck exclaims. “That’s 70-20 for Hufflepuff.” 

“Oho! It looks like Hufflepuff’s Jiwoo Kim—or Chuu—has spotted the snitch! She’s diving, people, headed straight toward the ground. Slytherin’s Kwon flies after her, and they’re both headed straight toward the ground! Kwon’s broom is faster, but Kim’s got the lead! She holds out her arm and—holy shit! She pulls up! It was a wronski feint! And it worked! Kwon just flew head first into the ground. Ouch, that’s gotta bite. Clever, dirty, and very difficult to pull off, I am impressed,” Yangyang says. 

“But now she’s speeding off in the other direction! I think she might’ve actually spotted it!” Donghyuck exclaims. 

“Meanwhile, each Hufflepuff and Slytherin have scored, making the score 80-30 for Hufflepuff,” Yangyang says. 

Jisung tunes them out, watching as Chuu flies faster and faster, before slowing down and plucking the golden snitch out of the air. 

The Hufflepuff quarter of the crowd erupts into cheers. Jisung and Sungchan are a part of it all. 

“And Hufflepuff’s caught the snitch, making a final score of 230-30. Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch cup!” Donghyuck shouts. 

Yangyang coos. “Come on, Na. Don’t look too upset. We’ll give you a consolation kiss.” 

Na, actually, doesn’t look upset at all at the loss. Yet he flies over to the announcer’s box all the same. 

Jisung laughs, squeezing Sungchan’s hand. The Hufflepuff team is on the ground now. Hyunjin Kim has hoisted Chuu onto her shoulders, and she holds the Quidditch cup tightly in her hands. Jisung meets Chenle’s eyes. Chenle waves, beckoning them to go down. 

“Come on!” Sungchan says excitedly. He pulls Jisung over to the staircase and they hurry down it. 

“I’m gonna kiss him,” Jisung says. “I’m gonna do it.” It’s the right time. Jisung can feel it in his gut. He’s just so excited and proud and happy. 

“Do it,” Sungchan says. 

“You’re next,” Jisung threatens.

Sungchan laughs. “I better be.” 

Jisung is trembling by the time they reach the pitch, stumbling onto the grass. He breaks into a run, sprinting over to the crowd of Hufflepuffs. Chenle breaks away from it, just as Jisung tackles him in a hug.

Chenle laughs brightly, catching Jisung with ease and spinning him around before setting him down. Jisung pulls away, sliding his hands up to cup Chenle’s cheeks. His heart is nearly pounding out of his chest. He takes a second to catch his breath, before screwing his eyes shut and kissing Chenle. The world seems to fall silent, and all Jisung can focus on is the feeling of Chenle’s lips pressing against his as he kisses back. Chenle wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist, pulling him close. Jisung tilts his head, fitting their lips together perfectly. Everything is slowly crumbling, and Jisung is sure his legs would’ve given way if not for Chenle’s hold on him. They kiss until Jisung’s out of breath. He pulls away to catch his breath before kissing him again. The kiss is fierce and long overdue. 

“Are you guys even breathing?” Sungchan asks, amused. 

Jisung flips him off, not even bothering to pull away. Sungchan laughs. 

“Okay, Jisung, chill,” Chenle laughs, pulling away. Feeling a bit dizzy, Jisung steps back, his cheeks on fire. He just  _ kissed _ Chenle. 

Chenle walks over to Sungchan, sliding his hands up to cup his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. Their kiss is certainly a lot more modest than Chenle and Jisung’s, and yet Jisung still can’t bring himself to look away. 

They break apart, both with wide grins on their faces. 

“Congrats, by the way,” Sungchan says. “You played really well.” 

Chenle beams. “Thanks.” 

“You were just so calm and cool and collected the whole time!” Jisung blurts. “How d’you do it?” 

Chenle winks. “Magic, baby.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. He flushes. “Did you just, you just,” he splutters. 

Chenle quirks an eyebrow. “What? Did me calling you ‘baby’ fluster you.” 

Jisung huffs. “No.” 

Chenle hums. “Alright, baby.” He smirks. 

Jisung drops his face into his hands. “Please shut up.” 

Sungchan and Chenle both laugh. Sungchan throws his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung buries his face in the crook of Sungchan’s neck, hugging him. Chenle joins their hug as well, and Jisung has never been happier. 

“I love you guys,” Jisung finally confesses, and a huge weight lifts off his chest. He pulls away, taking both their hands. “I really love both of you.” 

Chenle’s staring at him with wide eyes. “Like, love love?” 

“Yes,” Jisung says. Oh, Merlin. What if he misread?

“I love you both, too,” Sungchan says. “Like, love love.” 

Chenle breaks into a grin. “Same here. I love you two.” He squeezes Jisung’s hand.

Jisung relaxes. “Thank Merlin. I was worried for a second that I—” He’s cut off by Chenle kissing him again. Jisung, albeit surprised, kisses back. 

“Hey, hey, wait,” Sungchan says. They break apart. “It’s my turn to kiss Jisung.” 

Jisung flushes. “Right, um.” He’s suddenly feeling very flustered. He just kissed Chenle, and now he’s gonna kiss Sungchan? Getting to kiss both of his best friends. This is like a dream come true! 

Sungchan wraps one hand around Jisung’s waist, leaning forward and dipping Jisung back. Jisung yelps, grabbing onto his shoulder while Chenle laughs loudly. Sungchan leans down and kisses him. Sungchan kisses a lot gentler than Chenle does. His lips are soft, so soft, as they move against Jisung’s. Jisung _ melts _ . He moves his hand from Sungchan’s shoulder to cup his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Sungchan breaks away, pulling Jisung back up to stand. 

“Wow,” Jisung gulps. “You both … Merlin. Channie, you’re so dramatic.” He’s sure he looks like a tomato. 

Sungchan laughs, kissing his cheek. “Glad we worked that out,” he says, his arm still around Jisung’s waist. 

“Are we boyfriends now?” Chenle asks. 

“Depends,” Jisung says. “Will you two be my boyfriends?” 

They both grin. 

“Yes.” 

  
  
  
  


“You know.” Jisung runs his fingers through Sungchan’s hair. His hair is soft, and a bit long. Longer than Chenle’s, at least. “I’m glad we worked things out,” he says brightly. 

“Me too,” Chenle mumbles, half-asleep on Jisung’s shoulder. 

They’re all in the Room of Requirement, sitting on a couch that appeared when they walked in. Sungchan’s lying with his legs dangling over the arm, his head in Jisung’s lap. 

“Jisung did all the work,” Sungchan says, looking up at him. “He asked us out and confessed and kissed you.” 

“He should kiss me again,” Chenle says, eyes closed. 

Jisung laughs. “Alright.” 

Chenle lifts his head off Jisung’s shoulder, cupping his cheek and turning his head. Jisung smiles, meeting Chenle’s lips for a soft, sweet kiss. Chenle pulls away shortly, pecking Jisung’s lips once more before dropping his head back down onto Jisung’s shoulder. 

They stay like that for a while, chatting about anything and everything until Jisung hears a light snore from his shoulder. He smiles. Chenle’s sound asleep. 

He and Sungchan chat for a while longer, yawning all the while until Sungchan eventually dozes off as well. 

Jisung leans his head back against the couch, and he drifts peacefully asleep, surrounded by the two people he loves most. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello homies!! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this!! i really do love this trio :,). thank you so much for reading!! <33 happy valentine's day !!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
